Colors of Solitude
by smylealong2k
Summary: The only thing keeping them connected was their child. Or so they thought. They had no idea that they were also bound by loneliness, that their lives were colored by solitude.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A faceted wooden bar formed the focal point of the café. The bar which was mainly made of wooden triangles also featured translucent Plexiglas that was back-lit for a glowing effect. The booths were circular with stylish hanging lamps highlighting them with a soft glow. One of the booths housed a couple engaged in a polite, albeit slightly strained conversation. The man, in his early thirties was devastatingly handsome with a near-perfect profile, a mane of carefully groomed black hair and casual yet stylish clothes. He was So Yi Jeong, the prolific business magnet of Korea and one of the most eligible bachelors.

Opposite him sat Dong Eun Ji, a woman he'd met at a party. They'd shared a couple of dances at the party and Eun Ji had asked him for a coffee to which he had agreed. Therefore the two of them were here in the café, sharing a rather trivial and uninteresting conversation. Yi Jeong was only paying a minimal attention to the woman in front of him for his mind had already diverted on to other topics, but politeness kept him glued to his chair. Giving Eun Ji a noncommittal hum, Yi Jeong's eyes travelled around the café, absently admiring the ambiance. It was then that he spotted her entering the café, dressed in a bright blue dress, embroidered with little white flowers. His eyes flew wide and he cursed under his breath. Her being here did not bode well.

"What's wrong Yi Jeong?" Eun Ji asked. When he didn't answer, she turned around to follow his line of sight and smiled, "Yi Jeong, you're on a date and you're eyeing other women?"

He didn't answer as the woman in blue caught his eyes, smiled and approached the table.

"Yi Jeong," the woman said in a saccharine sweet voice, "Fancy running into you here."

"You guys know each other?" Eun Ji wondered.

Yi Jeong ground his teeth but didn't say a word. "Won't you introduce me to your date?" she continued.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Eun Ji this is Ga Eul, Ga Eul this is Eun Ji."

Eun Ji smiled a little and held out a hand towards Ga Eul and the two women shook their hands.

"Come on Yi Jeong," Ga Eul added sweetly, "Give her my full introduction."

Eun Ji looked from one face to the other, "Yi Jeong, what's going on? What does she mean by full introduction?"

Yi Jeong sat quietly, glaring at Ga Eul who was smiling almost benevolently at Eun Ji, "Seems like your date isn't interested in telling you the truth. So I should say it, right?"

"Ga Eul …," Yi Jeong began warningly but she continued undeterred, "I'm the mother of his child."

The color drained from Eun Ji's face as she looked at Yi Jeong as if to confirm Ga Eul's words. When he didn't deny them, Eun Ji stood up, "I don't believe this! What kind of a man are you, So Yi Jeong?"

With that Eun Ji stormed out of the café.

"What was all that about?" Yi Jeong muttered through gritted teeth.

Ga Eul slid neatly into the recently vacated seat, her face mirroring the sourness of his expression, "The truth?"

"Cut the bullshit," he growled, "What are you doing here?"

She sighed, rubbing a hand on her face, "Yi Jeong look …"

"No you look!" he stated heatedly. "I don't know what you're playing at but let me make something very clear. There is no US. The only relationship between us is that we share a child and that's it! I don't appreciate you meddling into my life. Won't you even allow me a date?"

"Are you done?" Ga Eul asked icily, "And you're talking about date? How unfair is that? You get to move on while I get straddled for life with our mistake?"

"Don't you play that card!" Yi Jeong ground out. "You're talking as if I left you to do all the work for Sang Mi while I have fun? I've taken my share of the responsibility or as far as you and situation will allow me to. Any other man would've left you to your fate."

Ga Eul seethed, "You think I don't know that? Do you really need to rub it in? I honestly thought you were better than that but apparently I was mistaken. Anyhow, just so you know, I'm not here of my free will. I'm here on your friend's request. Woo Bin thinks Eun Ji is a gold digger and he had asked me to ruin the date so kindly shower your irritation on him not me."

With that she stood up and started to walk away when he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. In milder tones he said, "Woo bin sent you here?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "He was worried for you. He asked me to help you and I agreed."

"Sorry I got annoyed at you," Yi Jeong said in a low voice.

Ga Eul sighed, "Isn't that what you do always?"

He stood up and said, "Come on, let me drop you home."

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Ga Eul," he called out after her, "Can I see Sang Mi?"

Pausing she looked at him with a smile, "Have I ever stopped you from seeing her? Come in."

He parked the black BMW in the parking spot. In the dingy neighborhood, an expensive car such as this should have been conspicuous but Yi Jeong was a known face here. But that didn't mean that his car, his clothes, his face, his style and his personality didn't attract attention. Everything about him screamed money and in such a place, he was like a beacon. Ga Eul silently thanked his good sense of abandoning the jacket and tie that were his staples. That way he looked marginally more approachable. But then one just had to look at his silk pants or those expensive shoes or the Tag Heuer watch to know that he didn't belong to this world.

The two of them walked over to the rickety elevator where Ga Eul hit the button for the 5th floor. With a clang that was loud enough to awaken the dead, the elevator started moving up.

Yi Jeong cringed, "Someday I swear I'm going to kill this elevator."

Ga Eul snickered, "You can't kill an inanimate object Yi Jeong."

"There's always a first time," he answered sagely.

The elevator screamed to a halt on the fifth floor making Yi Jeong squirm. He rubbed his arms together to subdue the goose-bumps that had covered his skin at the unpleasant sound. Ignoring his distress, Ga Eul led the way down a narrow, dimly lit passageway towards the small, one bedroom apartment that was hers. The cream door, with its paint peeling opened to reveal a small but neatly maintained apartment. A young girl in her late teens poked her head from the kitchen and gasped in surprise.

"Ah, Yi Jeong san," she walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hand in a towel. "I didn't know you were coming. I'd have made dinner for you then."

Yi Jeong smiled, "I didn't know it myself Tara. Where's Sang Mi?"

The Japanese girl nodded at the bedroom, "I just put her to sleep. She'd have loved to see you. Tea?"

Yi Jeong shook his head, indicating that he didn't want it.

"Ga Eul chan, I've kept your food on the platform," Tara said. "I'll leave then. Oyasuminasai"

"Annyeonghi jumuseyo," the two of them chorused as the baby-sitter bowed and left.

"God bless that girl," Ga Eul whispered. "I don't know what I'd have done without her. Come on, you wanted to see Sang Mi."

"But she's sleeping," Yi Jeong objected.

"Yes, but she's a baby, she won't even know," Ga Eul answered.

The parents quietly tiptoed into the room where a tiny little being lay in a big crib, with her eyes closed. Her resemblance to her father was undeniable. She had the same aristocratic nose and chin, same lips and the same dimpled smile. Her eyes however were like her mother's, big pools of innocence. Yi Jeong looked at the face of the little angel who had captured his heart from the moment her tiny fingers had curled around his thumb, merely minutes after her birth six months ago. Once again he rued the fact that he couldn't keep his princess in front of his eyes always. But then, some things were never meant to be.

* * *

Yi Jeong rolled his shoulders and massaged his neck to relieve it of the tightness. It had been a long day and somewhat of a rollercoaster ride emotionally. He had gone from being bored by the inane chatter of his date, to being annoyed at Ga Eul for not allowing him to have a semblance of normal life, to feeling guilty for shouting at her, to feeling elated when Sang Mi had woken up and played with him, to being angry with Woo Bin for going behind his back. He had gone from Ga Eul's house to his best friend's to give the man a tongue lashing. Woo Bin however had been unrepentant.

"You're not getting any younger my man," Woo Bin had informed him smugly, "You're not twenty-three anymore that you can just ignore your mistakes or have bad dates. It's time you found yourself a good girl and…"

"And what? Settle down? Get married?" Yi Jeong had shot back, "Unlike the rest of you, my life isn't so simple. Sang Mi is a very important part of my life. Do you really think some girl would be fine with the presence of another woman's daughter in her husband's life? And where there's Sang Mi, Ga Eul won't be too far behind. What woman would like to be the fourth angle in this messed up triangle?"

Woo Bin's wife had a simple solution for it, "So marry Ga Eul!"

Yi Jeong sighed, "Really? That's your brilliant idea Jae Kyung?"

"Why not?" Woo Bin asked, "I mean she's a good girl, you obviously like her quite a bit and she is the mother of your daughter. Isn't that enough?"

"No its not," Yi Jeong answered levelly, " I would want to have more in common with my wife than just a kid. I do like her, but not romantically. She's a good friend, but that's all. Besides you know what my family thinks about them. Most importantly, don't forget that I had offered to marry her, she refused."

"That was more than a year ago!" Jae Kyung cried.

"And things haven't changed," Yi Jeong's tone was chagrined, "We're still where we were back then. So for God's sake, stop trying to pair us up and let me have a life!"

"Yi Jeong ah," Jae Kyung said in a gentle voice, "We've have known you for years, it's natural to worry."

He ran a hand over his tired face, his expression softening, "Sorry, I came across a little too harsh. I've had a long day. I should go. I could use a shower and a good night's sleep."

"You look tired. You can stay here if you want," Jae Kyung offered.

He smiled a little and said, "Thanks. But I'll take a rain check."

He stepped out of his car and walked into his parental house. This one day he didn't want to return to an empty house where all he had for company was his loneliness. He walked in the living room to find both his parents in the living room, absorbed in their work, perfectly content in ignoring each other.

"Yi Jeong?" Hyun Sub looked surprised to see his son, "I wasn't expecting you."

He dumped his jacket on the coffee table and slumped next to his mother, "I needed some company."

"Is everything alright son?"

He nodded, "Just didn't feel like eating by myself. You guys had your dinner?"

His mother spoke softly, "Yes, we did. Sorry we didn't know you were coming or…"

Yi Jeong smiled, "Never mind. Can I get a drink?"

"Sure, something bothering you son?" Hyun Sub wondered as he walked towards the bar.

He took a deep breath, "I'd gone to meet Sang Mi."

His mother, Kim Hye Jun's disapproval was instantly noticeable, "Yi Jeong, why do you insist on going there? Isn't it enough…"

"Not now Omma," Yi Jeong stated, "I've had a long day. I'm really not up to this."

Hyun Sub handed the drink to him, "I have to agree with your mother. The longer you associate with those two, the more troubles it will bring."

Yi Jeong stood up, "I came here because I needed company. I don't need your censure."

Without a word, he stormed out of the house. Once in his car he raised a trembling hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. How had his life come to this? Technically he had everything that a man could need to be to be happy. He had doting parents, he had an adorable daughter, he had a woman in his life who was very beautiful, a successful career, a very healthy bank balance and extremely loyal friends.

But if one looked closely they would see that his parents only loved him as long as he toed the line they had set, he could meet his daughter only in stealth and that too occasionally, his relationship with Ga Eul was non-existent, and his career was unfulfilling. Yes his bank balance was impeccable and his friends were the best ones he could ever ask for, but they couldn't fill the gaping hole within him. Instinctively he started his car and drove away.

* * *

Ga Eul turned off the shower and leaned against the wall. Water droplets trailed down her wet body, glistening as they caught the light on their way down. Every time, every single time that Yi Jeong visited, it invariably reinforced the gut wrenching feeling that she was probably going to die alone. Every time she met him, the loneliness that followed her like a shadow grew so large it threatened to engulf her.

Sang Mi was the only reason she smiled, the only one who gave her a semblance of peace in her bleak life. When she was eighteen, she had lost both her parents in an accident. Ga Eul had almost lost the will to live but Jan Di had stuck next to her, giving her unconditional support. Slowly, with the help of her parents' meager savings and working really hard, she had managed to build a resemblance of life for herself. Today, ten years after her parents' death, she was a waitress, a freelance journalist and a single mother. Between her jobs and her daughter, Ga Eul just didn't have the time to have a social life. Not that anyone would want to date her to begin with, but the complete lack of life sometimes suffocated her.

One incident stood out in her memory. Soon after Sang Mi's birth, when Ga Eul had joined a new club, the bartender had been very captivated with her and had made his interest apparent. Encouraged and flattered at the attention, Ga Eul had tentatively tried to approach him, but then the other waitresses informed him that she was a single mother. He had retracted faster than one would from a man-eating shark. The incident had brought home a very clear message, she was only marginally better than a complete social pariah.

She shook her head as if to shake off her despondence. Pushing herself off of the wall, she wiped herself down and dressed in a pair of PJs and a T shirt. She moved into her bedroom, looked at her peacefully sleeping daughter and lay down on her bed. A blinking light told her that she had an SMS. Leaning over she grabbed her phone and checked the message. It was Yi Jeong, telling her that they needed to meet tomorrow and that he would pick her up after work. She replied with a short affirmative and dumped her phone on her side table. Why was it that the only man in her life was the one she couldn't have? Closing her eyes she thought back to the fateful day almost three years ago when she had first met Yi Jeong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Three years ago**

"Ga Eul," the manager addressed her. "Table twenty six."

The black-haired girl nodded and walked over to the said table where four men sat engrossed in a conversation. She approached them with her best professional smile, "Good evening gentlemen, my name is Chu Ga Eul and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you started with something to drink?"

One of them looked up with a broad grin on his face. "Sure sweetheart, give us your best," he finished the sentence with a wink.

Something about the way it was said rubbed her in the wrong way and Ga Eul's smile faltered slightly but she hitched it back up, "Sure sir. I'll get you started on some alcohol. Beer is fine?"

The same man said in a suggestive voice, "Even water from your hands would taste like alcohol."

Ignoring him Ga Eul walked away. Short while later she walked back to the table to serve them the beer. "Here you go Gentlemen, your beers."

She started to put the beer on the table when she felt a hand rub up her thigh, moving inside her skirt. Instantly she straightened, slapping his hand away, "What do you think you're doing Sir?"

"Oh I'm sorry," he said in an apologetic tone. "I didn't mean that," but to Ga Eul's chagrin he finished the sentence with a meaningful once over.

Stepping aside slightly, Ga Eul ignored him and spoke to the others, "What can I get you to eat?"

The men quickly placed their orders and she walked away without another unpleasant incident. Neither she, nor the men at the table noticed a man from the adjacent table throwing a nasty look at the one who was bothering her.

Sometime later she walked over to the table with their food, "And there you go gentlemen, your food."

She was putting down the food when the man harassing her looked up and said, "You know I think I want something else to eat."

She hid her annoyance as she turned to face him, "What can I get for you to eat, Sir?"

"How about what you carry between your legs?" he asked in a whisper.

Blind rage filled Ga Eul as she raised her hand to slap him but the impact never occurred. She heard a thud, and found the man lying at her feet, clutching his jaw. Completely taken aback, she jumped back to see another man glowering at her tormentor. The man bent down and hoisted him from the floor by his collar, to his eye level.

"That is no way to talk to a woman," the taller man growled. "Apologize."

The pervert knocked off the newcomer's hands, "Who the fuck are you to dictate what I should or shouldn't say?"

"I asked you to apologize and so you will," the man ordered.

"Like hell I will," he snapped back and tried to punch the newcomer who neatly avoided it by sidestepping. In the same motion he socked the pervert on his jaw, making him teeter on his feet. Three chairs were pushed as his friends jumped to his defense. Instantly, few men in black suits came up to stand around Ga Eul's savior. The entire restaurant had grown silent as they watched the angry group staring daggers at each other.

The harried manager rushed over to the scene of disturbance to stop the imminent fight, "Please gentlemen, stop! Can we please not fight?"

One of the black suited men said in a polite but crisp voice, "Then ask that bastard to do as our master asks him to do."

"Like hell I'm apologizing to the bitch," the man spat. "She's a mere waitress, what the fuck does it matter what I tell her, she's merely a servant."

The beige-suited man was about to lunge at the offender when the manager stepped in between the two, facing the pervert, "Sir, I must ask you to leave."

"Why should I?" he screamed. "He was the one who hit me!"

"As the manager of this place, that's my decision, you have to leave."

The man opened his mouth to argue but then decided against it and stormed out of the restaurant, but not before glaring menacingly at Ga Eul. With no reason left to fight, his friends too walked out. The manager turned to the one who had saved his employee, "Thank you sir. Your intervention saved the honor of my employee. Although small, but as a repayment, your dinner is on the house."

As the group headed to their table, Ga Eul walked up to her beige-suited savior, "Sir, just a moment please!"

The man turned around and Ga Eul's heart skipped a beat. The man was phenomenally handsome with a face that was fit to grace the cover of a magazine. He smiled slightly and Ga Eul's breath quickened, "Yes?"

Ga Eul took a deep breath to steady herself and said, "Thank you Sir."

"It's Yi Jeong," he said holding out a hand. "Pleased to meet you Miss?"

"Ga Eul," she provided as she accepted his outstretched hand. She felt something sticky in her hands and she looked at it, her eyes widening, "Your hand, it's bleeding."

He looked down at it, seemingly surprised at the wound. "Oh, it's nothing," he said with a shrug. "I've had worse."

Ga Eul licked her lips, unsure of what to say and smiled uncertainly, "I … uh, I will take your leave then. Enjoy your dinner. Thank you again, bye."

* * *

Yi Jeong stood transfixed, watching her retreating back as he sucked the blood from wound on his hand. He had a feeling that this wasn't the last time that he was seeing her.

* * *

Subtlety was not a strong suit of the Gus. Anything that the Gu family did, they did it with aplomb. Therefore it wasn't surprising that the wedding preparations for the only son of the Gu family was over the top and extremely loud. Yi Jeong cringed when he saw that every single discernible surface was covered with gold, not all of them real thankfully. But it was all to be expected, the shameless flaunting of wealth, the overabundance of just about everything, the glitz, the glamor and the presence of Seoul's elite.

The only thing that was surprising was the bride, a girl from a very humble background who had stolen the modern day prince's heart. It was a Cinderella story, the way she had gone from rags to riches. She had entered their school due to a well-publicized scandal only to be bullied endlessly by the Gu heir's lackeys who hung on every word of the hot-headed heir. But not only had this chit of a girl withstood it all, she had given the Gu heir his just desserts by literally kicking him to kingdom come. What had followed was a colossal battle of wits in which somehow, defying all logic, the two had ended up falling for each other.

Initially Gu family had been extremely upset about their son's choice and had shown their displeasure in more than one way. After four years of prolonged and extremely long drawn battle, the Gu family had finally given in and today, nine years after the two had first met, they were finally getting married- Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di.

Yi Jeong slowly walked around the villa that had been hired for the occasion. The entire wedding party had been flown all the way to Scotland four days prior to the date and had been accommodated comfortably. A painting caught his eyes and he stood by to admire it when an unfamiliar feminine voice sounded from behind him.

"Yi Jeong, is that you?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ward off the stab of irritation. He was tired, jetlagged and was in no mood to entertain one of the many fawning females that invariably seemed to crop up at every social gathering. Agreed he was a woman's man and definitely enjoyed flirting but at that moment he was just not up to it. Not even bothering to conceal his displeasure he whirled around and stared, "I'm not interested in…"

His rebuke died on his tongue upon realizing who stood in front of him, "Ga Eul?"

Her smile was warm, "What are you doing here?"

He felt his lips twitch involuntarily as he cordially answered, "I'm the best man. Or, I should say, one of them. You?"

"I'm the bridesmaid. Or, I should say, one of them."

He laughed, "Wow. What are the odds, huh?"

"I know right?" she agreed. "It's so weird."

"How long have you known Jan Di for?"

"All my life. Our mothers were best friends and we've shared cribs," she answered with a fond smile. "I can't believe my girl is getting married."

"I totally get it. I've been friends with Jun Pyo since we were two years old. I can't believe that idiot is getting married either."

Ga Eul voiced the question that was foremost on his mind as well, "How come we've never met before? I've met Jun Pyo Sunbae so many times!"

"I've been wondering the same actually," Yi Jeong replied. "But I guess knowing Jun Pyo, that's not a surprise at all."

She giggled, "Why?"

"He's wired strangely," he replied. "Surely you've noticed."

Before she could answer Jun Pyo's loud voice boomed across the hallway, "Oh wonderful, I see you both have met. Yi Jeong, keep your filthy paws off Ga Eul or Jan Di would skin you alive."

"I'm not doing anything," Yi Jeong answered automatically. "She's just someone I met earlier under some unpleasant circumstances and I was surprised to see her here."

"Unpleasant circumstances?" Jan Di screeched, appearing seemingly from nowhere. "What do you mean by 'unpleasant circumstances' Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Jan Di," Ga Eul interjected in placatory tones and Yi Jeong was thankful. Sometimes trying to talk to Jan Di was like pushing a bulldozer. "Before you jump to any conclusions, Yi Jeong is the person who saved me? Remember that pervert at the club, about two months ago?"

"That was him?" Jan Di's eyes grew wide as saucers. "That's so cool!"

Yi Jeong shook his head a little as Ga Eul laughed at her friend's histrionics. The laugh quickly turned into a yawn which she covered with her hand and said, "Anyway, I'm extremely tired so I'll go take a nap. See you all later."

"I'll join you," Jan Di said. "I could use some sleep. See you later guys."

The two men waved as the women bounded upstairs. Jun Pyo turned to face Yi Jeong, "I was serious when I said that Ga Eul is off limits."

"She's not my type Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong answered automatically.

"That maybe so," the soon-to-be groom said. "But I noticed the way you were smiling, you're obviously interested. Stay away. Leave this one alone."

_Since when had Jun Pyo become this perceptive?_ Yi Jeong wondered. Was he really that transparent?

* * *

"So Yi Jeong is bad news Ga Eul," Jan Di said as the two girls settled on their beds.

"And why are you telling me that?"

Jan Di turned to her side, propping her head on her hand, "He's a handsome man. Physically he's exactly your type. But he's not the type for a committed relationship. He's a ladies man, the type who flits from one girl to another. You do realize that he is the most renowned Casanova of Korea, don't you?"

"Again, why are you telling me this? It's not like I'm interested in him or something," Ga Eul answered. "I mean yes, he's hot. But he's a player, I can see that. I know how to take care of myself Jan Di."

"I know Ga Eul," Jan Di answered. "But there's no harm warning you, right?"

Ga Eul smiled and shook her head slightly. She loved Jan Di to bits, but sometimes she was a little overprotective. Exhaustion took over and Ga Eul's eyes drifted shut without her realizing it.

* * *

Ga Eul was getting antsy. It was Jan Di's reception and she was sitting on a chair, thumbing the edge of her napkin as she eyed all the couples on the dance floor. At the center of the dance floor, her best friend looked completely in love, staring up at her new husband with starry eyes and a wide smile. All around her people were enjoying themselves and Ga Eul couldn't help but feel a little depressed and left out.

It wasn't that Ga Eul was unhappy, but the wedding was underlining a few things very clearly. One, that she didn't belong here. This was the world of the ultra-rich, where everything, probably even the napkin that she was playing with, cost more than her monthly income. The second thing that she understood clearly was that now Jan Di was going to be living a different life, a life in which Ga Eul was going to be a second or third priority, if that. The final and what was perhaps the most painful realization was that she was invisible to these people here. To them she was the bride's best friend and that's it.

She had been sitting on the chair ever since the reception began and not a single person had spoken to her. Sitting alone she had watched every single girl around her being asked to dance, courted and flirted by someone. The men had passed her by, as if she didn't exist. A couple of times when her eyes had met with someone, she had only seen thinly veiled disdain. She was tolerated only by association and it was being made abundantly clear. Ga Eul sat quietly, waiting for this excruciating and somewhat humiliating experience to be over.

"Any further and that napkin would be worn down to its last thread," a now familiar voice said from behind her.

Startled she turned to see Yi Jeong standing behind her with a smile. "Hi," she said in a small voice.

"Is this chair free?" he asked pointing at the empty chair next to her.

"No," Ga Eul answered. "I'm expecting the Queen of England soon."

Yi Jeong burst out laughing as he plopped himself on the chair. "I'll vacate when Her Highness shows up. Till then I'll give you company because you look like you could use some."

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

The two sat in companionable silence for a while before Ga Eul spoke again, "Shouldn't you be dancing? I mean, this is your best friend's wedding. You shouldn't miss out on all the fun."

"This is your best friend's wedding as well," he pointed out. "I don't see you dancing."

Ga Eul laughed, somehow managing to keep the bitterness out of her tone, "I don't really belong here."

Yi Jeong looked at her with a frown, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ga Eul didn't look at him as she waved a hand around to show her surroundings, "This. This is an entirely different world. I'm sitting in its fringes, watching it unfurl in front of me. That's the maximum access that I'm allowed."

Yi Jeong stared at her for a moment and suddenly stood up, "Come on, let's dance."

She looked at him first in surprise and then with a smile, "You don't have to feel sorry for me Yi Jeong. I'm alright."

"I don't ask someone to dance with me because I'm feeling sorry for them," he answered with an easy smile. "I don't do sorry. I'm asking because I want to dance with you, as simple as that."

She didn't get a chance to protest as he dragged her to the dance floor by her wrist. She had often seen Jan Di being dragged by Jun Pyo but this was her first time experiencing the same. When Jun Pyo did it, it always looked like Jan Di's arm was about to come out of its socket. Yi Jeong was much gentler. It was a subtle pull, with a soft but firm grasp on her wrist. There was an air of authority as he led her to the dance floor, effortlessly parting the crowd. He was a man who was accustomed to getting his way and ordering people.

He held her at a proper distance, one hand on the waist and the other grasping her own, cold, trembling one. She rested her other hand on his shoulder tentatively. He chuckled, "Relax. You're dancing, not going into The Colosseum to battle hungry lions."

The analogy made her giggle and helped soothe her nerves. They twirled slowly and Yi Jeong took it upon himself to keep the conversation going. "So, what do you do, apart from waitressing that is?"

Ga Eul smiled, "I'm studying. I wait at clubs to fund my studies."

Yi Jeong's eyebrows rose, "Wow, you work really hard. Don't you get some help from your family?"

"I don't have anyone."

He blinked, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

She shrugged, "Its ok. You weren't prying."

An awkward silence descended on them and Ga Eul strove to fill it in, "What about you? What do you do?"

"I own the Woo Sung Museums. They sort of keep me busy," he answered.

Her eyes grew wide, "You own them?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then you must be, like, Ritchie Rich rich."

He laughed, "That's an interesting way to phrase it."

She shook her head, "Actually I should have known, given that you're Jun Pyo's friend."

With that the two lapsed into silence for a while and then he spoke, "So what're you studying?"

"I'm studying to become a journalist. I want to be a crime reporter."

"That's fantastic," he seemed genuinely pleased. "Good luck with that."

The music ended and he bowed and gently pecked her hand, "Thank you for the dance."

Ga Eul felt her heart flutter slightly and she shook her head. This was So Yi Jeong, way out of her league and playboy extraordinaire. This miniscule attraction had to be nipped at the bud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yi Jeong was going to be late. He had originally planned to pick Ga Eul up from her work, have dinner with her and convince her to come to the event but a stupid administrative issue had cropped up and he was held back. He had called her to let her know but the phone went unanswered and he had had to drop a text message informing her that he would visit her at her home instead. If his parents knew that he had visited her place for two consecutive days, they would probably whirl up a storm in a teacup but he couldn't care less. He had debated on inviting her yesterday after the whole date fiasco but then decided against it. Had he done it then, the invitation would have seemed like an afterthought and he wasn't willing to do so. This was a big deal and he wanted to do it right.

As his subordinates exited his chamber, Yi Jeong sighed and leaned back on his chair, staring at the ceiling. This had become his life – these ridiculous administrative issues, this constant need to try and find a balance between his filial duties and his responsibility as a parent. However, despite his rather stifling circumstances, he had never, not even for a second regretted Sang Mi's birth. She was decidedly the best thing that had happened to him. But sometimes he did wonder how different his life would have been had he not stopped his car on that fateful day.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was drizzling and the air had a chill to it. Yi Jeong was trying to focus on the road but the wind was directionless, blowing the droplets everywhere and thereby making it very difficult to concentrate. He had been having a terrible day to begin with and now, with the rain Yi Jeong was getting even more irritated. He was crawling along in a bi-lane, which he had taken to bypass the traffic, only to realize that about a hundred other people had the same bright idea. It was by pure stroke of luck that he spotted her. The woman he had known for over a year now and the one he harbored a small schoolboy crush on. She was sitting on the steps of a shop, crying. He didn't know what made him veer out of the street and park his car; all he knew was moments later he was standing in front of her with his most charming smile firmly in its place.

"Aren't you past the age of sitting in the middle of the street and crying?"

She looked up, blinking as drops of rain hit her face. She was dressed in a bright yellow, sleeveless top and a worn out pair of denims, certainly not the right clothing for the weather. She was already soaked to the skin and he could see faint goose bumps on her arms. She decided to ignore him and his practiced charm and turned her head to look away. Over the course of their acquaintance, Ga Eul had made it abundantly clear that she disapproved of his hedonistic lifestyle, although she had never said anything to that effect. But he had spotted frigid condemnation every time his debonair Casanova-self showed up.

Completely unflustered by her subtle dismissal, he ploughed on, "You know, girls sometimes mistakenly think that they look pretty when they cry. But that's not the case."

"Go away So Yi Jeong," she breathed. "I'm not in the mood for your cavalier jokes."

For some inexplicable reason, she had always been immune to the charm that had always worked on other women. Deciding to abandon the pointless pursuit, he unbuttoned his blazer and sat down on the stair next to her.

"What're you doing?" she looked scandalized.

"Sitting next to you," he stated the obvious.

"Why?"

"Seems like you've had a bad day and frankly, so have I. Now I give you three options. Option one, you sit here, cry for as long as you want while getting drenched and end up with a medium to severe case of Pneumonia. Option two, we both sit here and cry and basically create a scene. As an added bonus, we get to fall sick together. Option three is we go to my place, dry ourselves up. Then we can curl up with some drinks and bitch about how unfair the world has been to us. Take your pick."

Despite herself Ga Eul chuckled. She wiped her tears and said, "Let's go."

* * *

A fire burned in the hearth, enveloping the surroundings in comforting warmth. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sat next to each other, basking in its warmth, each draped in a thick blanket with a plethora of alcohols in front of them. Underneath the blanket, she was dressed in one of his pinstripe shirt that was ridiculously big on her petite frame. Yi Jeong thanked providence that she was under the blanket because her body in that shirt, coupled with her wet, messy hair was a serious turn-on. The shirt ended somewhere mid-thigh, showing off mile-long, creamy and absolutely knock-out sexy legs and he couldn't help but wonder how they'd feel wrapped around him. He instantly chided himself for having such thought but he couldn't help it. She was dressed in HIS shirt for heaven's sake! That image was going to be imprinted in his memory forever and worse was he would probably never be able to wear that shirt again without getting an instant, raging boner.

_Get a grip you horny bastard!_

Unaware of his errant thoughts, Ga Eul drank the glass of brandy in front of her and grimaced.

"Drink up princess," Yi Jeong said chuckling. "It'll warm you up. Unless you want your nerves to be frozen that is."

"Can I get something else please? This tastes disgusting!" she complained.

Yi Jeong nodded sympathetically, "I know. Brandy tastes horrible but it'll help you. I swear after this I'll give you something better."

"That sounds so wrong," Ga Eul giggled.

Yi Jeong grinned, "Get your mind off the gutter miss. I meant alcohol."

"I know what you meant," Ga Eul clarified. She took another generous sip from her drink, making a face at the bitter taste. She stared keenly into the fire for a while before speaking, "I've been fired."

"What? Why?"

She took a deep, steadying breath and said, "The owner of our club died and his family decided to sell the club to someone else. The new owner wants to change everything about the club and so, he fired the entire staff."

"What the hell?" Yi Jeong asked incensed. "How can he do that?"

Ga Eul shrugged, "His club, he's free to do anything."

"Was that why you were crying?"

She shook her head, "That was only part of the reason. The main problem is I'm screwed."

"How so?"

Ga Eul elaborated, "I don't make enough money with the freelancing to make ends meet. How am I going to pay rent, what am I going to eat? Plus I have to pay off my student loan. I'm seriously at my wits end."

Yi Jeong frowned, "Shit. This is serious. What're you planning to do?"

Finishing her glass in a gulp, Ga Eul drew her legs up to her chest and hugged herself, "Honestly, I don't know. I have no idea what to do."

"I have a solution for you."

"What?"

He pointed at himself and Ga Eul's eyes flew wide, "No! I can't do that!"

Yi Jeong reached for his glass and emptied it in one swig, "Ga Eul, I'm more than capable of helping you. After all that's what friends are for, right?"

She smiled wistfully, poured herself a new drink and took a large sip from the glass, "I'm honored that you think of me as a friend, but I can't take your help. Life has not been easy for me Yi Jeong, but I've battled it. I'm not going to let this break me."

Yi Jeong poured his drink and continued, "All that is a fantastic sentiment and I applaud your strength, but I'd like to point out that taking a friend's help isn't a sign of weakness."

Ga Eul picked up her drink and drained it in one go making Yi Jeong sound out a warning, "Whoa there! Slow down. You'll get drunk."

"That's exactly what I want, to get so drunk that I don't have to think about everything."

He grinned, "Really? Then so be it!"

He leaned forward and poured another round for both of them. "To forgetting."

"To forgetting," Ga Eul echoed the toast and they drained the glass. "So why are you drinking your brains off?"

The smile left Yi Jeong's face as he poured the next round. He took a deep breath and said, "I had a big argument with my parents. They want me to get married."

Ga Eul raised her brows, "Let me guess, you're not the marrying type?"

He smiled ruefully and adjusted his blanket, "Contrary to my image and popular opinion, I actually have nothing against marriage."

Ga Eul sputtered in her drink, "What?"

"I'm open to settling down with one woman," Yi Jeong clarified, surprising Ga Eul. "But the woman should be worth it."

She cocked her head to the side, "Really? And what is your ideal woman like?"

"All I want is a person who understands me, sees me for who I am. I don't care about her looks or her social status."

Ga Eul smiled softly, feeling slightly dizzy as the alcohol began to take effect. "I didn't know someone like you had a sensitive side to you."

"Not many people do," Yi Jeong said in a whisper.

"So why did you fight with your parents?"

He downed his drink and said, "I objected to their decision, that's more than enough to trigger a miniature waterloo in my house. I'm the So heir. I'm expected to follow a very strict code of conduct. I don't have the liberty to stray, even an inch."

"So your Casanova image, that's basically rebellion?" Ga Eul didn't notice that her words were beginning to get slurred.

Yi Jeong shook his head trying to clear the buzz in his mind. He was starting to get drunk, "Yeah. Can I confess something?"

Ga Eul abandoned the glass and reached for the bottle, "Sure. Feel free."

"I'm tired," he whispered. "There was a time when I genuinely thought that there was nothing to life beyond material and physical desires. But now, I'm beginning to feel a little … what's the word I'm looking for?"

Ga Eul giggled, "I think you're drunk."

Yi Jeong laughed, "Yes, I guess I am."

In their intoxication they found it inordinately funny and burst out into peals of laughter. The two moved on to more mundane topics and kept drinking. It was past midnight when, Ga Eul stood up unsteadily, "I should go… I'm zleepy."

"No stay."

Ga Eul took an unsteady step, Yi Jeong grasped her arm and tugged and her foot caught the blanket, all at the same time resulting in her collapsing on top of him. Unable to manage her sudden weight, Yi Jeong lost his balance as well. The two ended up on the floor with her on top of him and that set the two laughing all over again.

"I think you're drunk," Yi Jeong said chortling.

That prompted a fresh wave of giggles from Ga Eul. She was still chuckling when she felt his arms wrap around her. Her laughter died as she looked at him questioningly, her face merely inches away from his. He trailed his hand slowly up her back, up to her nape and pulled her closer. As if in a trance, Ga Eul complied. She had always secretly fantasized being kissed by those sensuous lips and now that her clandestine desire was coming true, she wasn't going to ruin it in any way.

Their lips met and Ga Eul could swear that time had stopped. He traced her lips with his own before repeating the same with his tongue. Instinctively she opened her mouth and Yi Jeong delved in. Her fingers found his hair while his arms tightened around her. His tongue was tracing a wicked pattern inside the wet crevice of her mouth and she moaned.

Slowly his hand moved from her waist, down to her ass and cupped it possessively, making her move her hips in response. She was nudging against his aroused member, driving him to the brink of insanity. In one fluid move he turned over, locking her securely within his arms, pinning her body under him. Still joined at the lips, Ga Eul took the opportunity to explore him, drawing an appreciative moan from him. Through the thin material of his polo-neck shirt, she could feel his taut back muscles and it fanned an unprecedented desire in her. She felt his hand move along her thigh, slowly into the shirt as he deepened the kiss. He kept moving higher and higher till he reached her panty line. He traced it with his fingers, slowly edging towards her core and she shuddered.

His expert fingers teased her, slowly travelling around, trailing lines on her panty, touching her everywhere except where she needed to be touched. The sweet torture was unbearable and Ga Eul's back arched. Her moan of protest was swallowed by Yi Jeong. He left her mouth and slowly travelled downwards to her neck while continuing to torment her with his left hand. His right hand undid the top two buttons of the shirt and slid inside. He deftly undid the bra, cupped her breast and flicked his thumb over her aroused nub.

"Yi Jeong," she gasped, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"You want me?" he whispered next to her ear as his fingers gently brushed over her most sensitive spot.

She nodded vehemently, biting her lips to stop herself from groaning.

"Say it!" he commanded softly.

Ga Eul whimpered as he hooked a finger at the edge of her panty line.

"Say it Ga Eul," he urged, his fingers teasing her nipple.

"Yi Jeong," she rasped breathlessly. "I want you."

Nimbly his fingers pushed the panty to the side and touched her core. She was so aroused, so wet. He circled her couple of times before gently sliding a finger in. Dear God, she was so moist and soft. He captured her lips again and another finger slid in to join. Ga Eul shuddered beneath him, barely hanging on the edge of sanity as his fingers and tongue mimicked each other at two ends of her body. Her body arched into his, her walls clenched and she shuddered as she reached a mammoth climax.

Yi Jeong smiled proudly. He quickly undid the rest of the buttons to unveil the Goddess in his arms. A simple pair of white undergarments met his eyes but he was sure he hadn't seen anything sexier. Mere moments later the last of her garments were shed and she lay there, glorious in her nudity. She sat up to quickly get rid of his shirt. In her frenzy, the belt was a chore and with some help from Yi Jeong, it was discarded in a hurry. With the last of the clothing gone, they knelt on the floor and admired the perfection in front of them.

She looked at him with unsure eyes as if asking his permission before delicately grasping his aroused penis. Yi Jeong's eyes closed and he groaned. Uncertain of what she was doing, she slid her fingers along his length.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked, seemingly fascinated by the sight in front of her.

He held her hand in his and guided her. She was a quick learner and was soon moving up and down, pleasing him immensely.

"Stop!" he said suddenly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He groaned and laid her down. "No babe. Anymore and I'd cum. I want to be inside you when I do that."

Ga Eul blushed but parted her legs, allowing him to settle there. Skin touched skin and whatever little sanity they had was lost. Yi Jeong closed his mouth over one of her nipples while he played with the other. Beneath him Ga Eul moaned and writhed in ecstasy. He shifted his attention to its twin, teasing it with his tongue.

"Yi Jeong," she moaned.

His penis gave an answering throb and he shuddered. He wanted to be inside her but he knew it was still not the time. There was one more thing that he wanted to do before he plunged in. His mouth traveled down, trailing slow, fluttering kisses as he went. Very slowly he reached where he wanted to and paused. She tensed visibly when she felt his breath over her core and he ran his hands along her thighs to calm her down.

"Relax. Trust me," He whispered.

She took a deep breath and loosened her muscles. Slowly he closed his mouth over her making her gasp. She didn't pull away or ask him to stop, so he slid his tongue inside her, teasing her bundle of nerves. The pleasure was intense and she didn't last ten seconds before she had an orgasm for the second time. Satisfied, he lifted his head and placed himself to enter her finally.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

He nudged against her a few times before penetrating her in one swift move. She scrunched her face, feeling a jolt of pain, but it was only momentary. He waited, letting her get adjusted to him. She bucked her hips to indicate that she was ready. Needing no further encouragement, he moved, setting a steady pace. Her legs wrapped around him of their own accord and she moved with him.

"Harder Yi Jeong, harder," she pleaded and he obliged.

Skins, breaths, heartbeats and sweat mingled in the carnal dance as the two reached their climax within moments of each other before collapsing in a heap.

* * *

It was the thirst that woke her up. She cranked open her eyes only to close them again. The light hurt. Keeping her eyes firmly shut she tried to sit up but something was obstructing her. With a lot of effort and trepidation, she opened one eye to check what was weighing her down. She found an arm draped across her waist. That was odd. She lived alone. How could an arm be draped on her? She tried to think back to last night but the effort involved was too much, as such her head was pounding mercilessly. Gingerly she lifted the arm, set it aside and sat up. The blast of cold air was unexpected and it made her look down. Headache was forgotten as she stared down her naked body.

No. No. No. No.

Scared and fearing the worst, she slowly turned her head to find herself staring at the sleeping form of So Yi Jeong. SO YI JEONG!?

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" he sat up screaming which instantly turned to a groan as he clutched his head.

Ga Eul tugged on the blanket and covered herself up, leaving Yi Jeong completely naked and exposed. Still busy trying to get rid of his headache he didn't seem to notice that the blanket was gone. That or he was extremely comfortable in his skin.

"What a rude way to wake someone up," he complained, his face buried in his hands.

Irritation overtook horror and Ga Eul responded sarcastically, "Oh I'm sorry your highness, I was merely horrified, certainly not something to ruin your beauty sleep over."

Perhaps it was the familiar voice or the tone, but something made him look up. He blinked and then recognition dawned on him and his eyes widened, "Ga Eul?"

"Yes, me," she shot back.

"What are you doing here?"

Never before had she been so tempted to slap someone. "I'll give you three guesses!"

He looked at the tightly clutched blanket and at his own nude body and comprehension set in. "Oh."

"OH?" Ga Eul screamed. "Is that all you have to say? OH?"

"What do you want me to say?" he snapped. "We were drunk and it happened. These things happen."

"To you maybe, not to me."

Yi Jeong got off the bed and started to look for his clothes, "Oh really? Who's standing clutching a sheet then? Lee Hyori?"

Ga Eul opened her mouth to say something but then closed it shut. She strode over to the bathroom where she had discarded her wet clothes last night. Her undergarments however were missing. She was about to step out to find them when Yi Jeong knocked on the door. She cracked it open an inch and he thrust his arm, handing the undergarments to her. Embarrassed, mortified, horrified and annoyed, she snatched them from him.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, he sat on the bed, dressed in boxer shorts and nothing else. Wordlessly he handed her a glass of water and two aspirins. He waited till she was done and then spoke, "Ga Eul, look …"

She overrode him with a shake of her head, "This never happened. Am I clear?"

He nodded in understanding.

"Good. I'm leaving."

"Wait. My driver will drop you wherever you need to go."

She wanted to protest, but given her hangover, she decided not to risk the Seoul Public Transport System and for once take advantage of being the friend of Seoul's royalty.

* * *

Ga Eul opened the door of her house to find an envelope thrust under her door. Curious she opened it and sighed. It was a reminder for the rent. She was already ten days late and the apartment office was notifying her that she needed to pay it in seven days or she'd receive an eviction notice. Ga Eul had been expecting her salary three days ago and would have paid off the rent with that, but now that she was fired, she didn't have enough money to pay the bills. How many more ways could her life get screwed?

She gave herself a mental shake and decided to go to the club. She'd ask for severance pay or for a job. She was determined not to let this break her.

* * *

"Woo Bin ah, I need some help."

The red-haired man looked up in confusion. Yi Jeong seemed eager, which was strange. He was hardly one to show an emotion. "Sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to find a job for someone."

The rest of the F4 were giving him a strange look.

"You need a job?" Jun Pyo asked in confusion.

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes, "I don't need a job you moron, I need Woo Bin to find one for someone else."

"Who?" all the three asked in unison.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong answered in a low voice.

"Huh?" Woo Bin was surprised. "I thought you were the closest to her among us. Why don't you help her? Surely you're more than capable of that."

Yi Jeong took a deep breath, "I can. But she won't take my help. That's why I'm asking you to help her."

"Why not?" Ji Hoo asked.

"She won't, isn't that enough?" Yi Jeong snapped. "Just find a job for her alright? And it would be preferable if she didn't trace it back to me."


	4. Chapter 4

This story seems to have gained quite a bit of fan-following and I keep getting PMs and reviews asking me to update this story. I just wanted to take the time to let everyone know that while I'm flattered with all the attention, I'm the mother of a toddler which means that my hands are really full. To add to that I'm settling down in a new house and juggling several fics at the same time. So I can't update every week. Thanks for your co-operation and understanding.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ga Eul was wiping down a table, humming softly to herself. She had been very lucky to have found the job when she did and she cherished every moment of it. Two days after she had been fired, one of her former co-workers, who had been fired alongside her, had informed her about an opening in this club. Ga Eul had attended the interview that very day and had been selected. It had been two months since then and now she was back on track and there was nothing that was going to trouble her now, or so she thought.

Having cleaned the table to her satisfaction, she stood up only to sway on her feet. Her world had blacked out momentarily and she had to grip the table for support.

"Ga Eul?" a co-worker called her. "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head to regain her composure, she grinned and nodded, "I must've straightened too fast. No big deal."

The co-worker smiled and walked away and Ga Eul too resumed her work, not giving the incident a thought. She was busy all evening and had forgotten about the odd episode, when it happened again. She had reached the end of her shift and plopped herself on a barstool to give her tired feet some rest when Go Su Hyun, another waitress at the club asked her to join the group for dinner.

Ga Eul agreed instantly and jumped off the barstool but then she swayed once again. She managed to stay on her feet only because Su Hyun grabbed her arm. "are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Ga Eul nodded, "Yeah. Just give me a minute. I'll wash up."

Twenty minutes later, a group of four colleagues were sitting in a small rundown shack that specialized in junk food and Ga Eul had ordered her favorite Bulgogi (Grilled beef) with Kimchi Jjim (Braised Kimchi with Tofu). She picked up a piece of Tofu with her chopsticks and was about to pop it into her mouth, when the familiar yet oddly offending smell wafted to her nose, making her stomach churn. Bile rose up her throat and she dumped her chopsticks unceremoniously and ran to the ladies restroom to expunge the contents of her stomach. A fine sheen of sweat covered her skin and she slid against the wall, exhausted from the ordeal.

* * *

Two people, a man and a woman, stepped out of the car. He remained motionless while she skipped around the car to reach up to him and hook her arm in his. Her anticipatory, high-pitched giggle was grating on his nerves but he ignored it and started to walk. He didn't really care about her, all he wanted was one thing and her personality had nothing whatsoever to do with it. She was his source of entertainment for tonight, he knew it, she knew it, and both were perfectly comfortable with it. It was the eve of his birthday and he wanted to celebrate it with a bang, both literally and figuratively.

The two of them made their way towards the door when in the dim light of his porch he spotted a huddled form on the stairs of his front door. Yi Jeong hadn't been expecting anyone and to see someone there was a bit of a surprise. A few steps later he recognized the person sitting at his doorstep. The feeling that coursed through him upon the sight wasn't one he'd anticipated or liked.

"Ga Eul?"

She lifted her head and instantly he knew that something was seriously wrong. Ever since she had walked out of his house two months ago, she hadn't spoken a word to him. They'd met a couple of times after that but Ga Eul had gone out of her way to avoid him. So for her to be sitting there like that, out in the frigid conditions, something had to have happened.

"Yi Jeong ah," the girl in his arm trilled. "Who is she? Is she joining us?"

Yi Jeong felt a renewed sense of annoyance at her and had to close his eyes to stop himself from snapping. He disregarded the girl hanging from his arm and spoke to the one at his doorstep. "What's wrong Ga Eul?"

"We need to talk."

Her tone and her expression decided it for him and he turned at the girl standing next to him, "Leave."

Clearly unwilling to go, she pouted, "Jeong ah…"

"Leave," he commanded slowly. Disentangling his arm from her vice like grip, Yi Jeong walked towards Ga Eul, completely disregarding the former girl. Upon reaching his doorstep, he held out a hand, "Come in. Let me get you something to drink. You look cold."

She didn't accept his outstretched hands but stood up and followed him nonetheless. The other girl mouthed some obscenities and threw a full blown tantrum, but left the place inside, Ga Eul appeared to be shrinking within herself as she stood demurely in one corner. Oblivious to her discomfort and distress, Yi Jeong dumped his coat on a chair, rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the bar. After some rummaging, he decided that he was in the mood for whiskey. He poured some for himself and held up the bottle for her, "Want some?"

She shook her head furiously, still staying mute.

"You sure?"

She nodded, lips firmly pursed.

He gave a half shrug, capped the bottle and settled on a chair. "So, you said we had to talk?"

She bobbed her head again, but didn't say a word.

_This is going to be a long night. _Yi Jeong took a deep breath and pointed at a chair, "Sit."

She took a few timid steps and sat down on a chair, pulling at a loose thread at the hem of her skirt. He looked at her keenly for a while, waiting for her to speak but she continued to remain silent. When he's had enough of her nervous fidgeting, he decided to snap her out of whatever world she currently inhabited. "Ga Eul!"

She jumped and looked at him with those big, innocent eyes of hers. "What did you want to say?"

She licked her lips and mumbled something.

"What? I didn't catch that."

She cleared her throat, her eyes fixed on the ground, "I… I'm …"

"You're?"

"Pregnant."

"Pregnant. See now that…," his eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant Yi Jeong! I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so scared Yi Jeong! I can't even tell anyone and I'm seriously freaking out right now. This is not good and it will be …"

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong called out, cutting off her rambling. "Calm down. Calm down."

Colors of the world faded in front of him as everything around him took a surreal hue. This wasn't happening, not to him. He was So Yi Jeong, this couldn't happen to him. Unbeknownst to him, his legs straightened, and started to pace around the room. He willed himself to think, pinching the bridge of his nose to focus but his mind had switched off completely. Only one word kept resonating in his brain – pregnant. Slowly, as if talking from underwater he said, "This is mine, right?"

If looks could kill, Yi Jeong would've burned to a crisp, "What do you mean? How many men do you think I've slept around with?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that… my brain seems to have frozen shut. I can't think."

"YOU can't think?" her screech was ear-splitting. "What do you think I feel?"

"Didn't we use protection?" Honestly, he couldn't remember if he had used a condom or not.

Now Ga Eul was on her feet, her eyes twin embers of fury, "You're asking me? Aren't you the one with oodles of experience? Pardon me, but I don't have an iota of your knowledge and experience. So YOU tell me, did we use protection?"

Yi Jeong massaged his temples, scrunching his eyes shut. "I don't know what to say."

The fight left her. She folded in on herself as her shoulders hunched, head bowed and her arms hugged her own strangely petite and fragile body. She looked truly pitiful and Yi Jeong felt his heart wrench with the twin pangs of guilt and pity. He gave himself a mental shake. This wasn't the time for pity or guilt. He had to concentrate on their current predicament and he really couldn't afford to get distracted at that point. He turned away so that he didn't have to look at her. "Alright, let's see the options we have."

"I'm not aborting, if that's what you're going to suggest."

Yi Jeong spun on his heels to face her, "Whatever made you think I will ask you to abort?"

"Then what're you going to suggest?" she snapped.

He let out a defeated sigh, "I can't think. I really can't. My mind is drawing a blank. Have you been to the doctor yet?"

She shook her head, "No. I just found out yesterday."

"Have you told anyone yet?"

She shook her head, "No. Just you."

Well, there was one thing that had to be done; they had to go to the doctor. That was a good start. But then what? A buzz filled his brain rendering him incapable of coherent though. Pacing around distractedly his eyes fell on the clock which declared that it was 1:30am, way too late for such serious discussions. Yi Jeong took a deep breath and looked at the woman who looked both vulnerable and determined at the same time and he felt a wave of protectiveness towards her. He covered the distance between them and stood in front of her and spoke to her in the mildest tones he'd employed all evening, "It's late. Let's go to sleep right now and we'll think tomorrow what needs to be done now, alright?"

She nodded, "I should go."

"No," he said instinctively. "You're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Plus it's late. So go in the guest bedroom, find something comfortable to wear and go to sleep. Have you had your dinner?"

"Yes, I had something."

"Good. Go sleep. We'll talk tomorrow," very gently but firmly he pulled her to the guest bedroom.

Once she was in, he wished her goodnight and closed the door after her. Outside he leaned on the door with his eyes closed, trying to calm his frenzied heartbeats. He was so royally screwed! Tension knotted in his stomach and he wanted to puke. In the terrifying aftermath of the news, he had completely forgotten that he had been thirty years old for a whole hour and a half.

* * *

**_Boom! Boom! BOOM!_**

Ga Eul shot up on the bed and blinked. Jolted awake from a deep sleep, she found herself surrounded by the unfamiliar. The furniture, the walls, the bed, and the smell everything was alien and for one wild moment she thought that she had been abducted.

Her blind and misplaced panic was snubbed out by loud and rambunctious voices yelling 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' in unison. Despite her sleep fuddled mind, Ga Eul was absolutely sure that kidnappers wouldn't be celebrating birthdays in such boisterous ways. She had lain awake most of last night, worried about something and had fallen off to sleep just as the sky had started to change color. Tired, unrested and having a raging headache from being woken up so rudely, it took Ga Eul a few moments before she could recollect the precise reason for her distress last night.

After Yi Jeong had pushed her into the guest room, she had walked over to the bathroom just to keep herself from having a panic attack and have something to do. The luxurious shower stall that was bigger than her bedroom beckoned her and she gave in to the temptation. The shower had helped calm her frazzled nerves and she was ready to drop dead on the bed but for a small problem. Ga Eul was loathe to wear the same clothes after her shower and she didn't have change. Remembering Yi Jeong's instructions about finding something to wear, she rummaged his closet but everything was masculine and way too big for her tiny frame. Finally she settled for a T-shirt that didn't look like a tent on her and propped herself on the bed. Sadly, as soon as her head hit the pillow, sleep deserted and continued to elude her till the wee hours of morning.

She would have continued to stay cooped up in the room save for two things. One was that her stomach was making noises that were akin to the roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and second was the mention of her name outside. Completely unmindful of the fact that she was dressed in just a T-shirt, she climbed down the bed and stepped out of the room.

Big mistake!

Six pairs of eyes swiveled around and zeroed in on her. The all too familiar faces held expressions ranging from mild befuddlement (Ji Hoo) to resignation (Yi Jeong) to confusion (Jae Kyung) to surprise (Jun Pyo) to outright indignation (Jan Di).

"Hello," Woo Bin's voice suggested that he found the situation inordinately funny. "We were trying to reach you for the surprise party for the birthday boy but looks like you two were having a party of your own."

"What?" was all that Ga Eul could say.

"SO YI JEONG!" Jan Di screamed. "HOW DARE YOU?"

It was as if someone had put on a movie in slow motion and Ga Eul could only look on in horror as Jan Di took on the stance that was precursor to her deadly spin kick. Apparently Yi Jeong too knew and was prepared for it. Just as Jan Di took the jump, he dragged a clueless Jun Pyo in front of him and the Shinwha heir ended up getting kicked by his wife.

"Aaahhh!"

"Jun Pyo!"

"Yi Jeong! You're so dead!"

Woo Bin couldn't control himself any longer and doubled over with laughter. Yi Jeong on the other hand raised an apologetic hand towards Jun Pyo who was now lying prone on the floor. "Sorry bud, but I figured you were the one most accustomed to it."

"What are you doing here Ga Eul? And why are you wearing his shirt?" Jan Di screamed, once she was assured that her husband was fine.

"That's not my shirt," Yi Jeong supplied but his voice was lost amidst Woo Bin's laugh, Jun Pyo's groans and Jan Di's shouts demanding an answer from Ga Eul.

"JAN DI!" Ga Eul screamed to successfully get her hysterical friend's attention. "Relax, calm down. I came here last night because I needed to talk to him about something. It was late while we talked and he asked me to sleep in the guest bedroom. That's all. Nothing more."

Yi Jeong nodded in agreement, "She's speaking the truth."

"Then why are you wearing his shirt?" Jan Di demanded. "And why is he shirtless?"

Belatedly Ga Eul realized that all that Yi Jeong was wearing was a pair of silk pajamas. Not helping their case.

"I always sleep shirtless," Yi Jeong clarified. "And like I said before, that's not my shirt. It's something I keep for guests."

"But that still doesn't answer the question why she was here," Jae Kyung butt in. "It's not like you guys are the best of friends so whatever it was, couldn't it have waited till the morning? And why didn't Yi Jeong simply drop her home after they were done talking?"

Ga Eul's eyes met with Yi Jeong's and she could see her own desperation mirrored in them. His voice though belied his anxiety, "Why are we getting so hung up on semantics? She was here because she had to talk. Why is that explanation not enough?"

Jan Di's eyes narrowed on Yi Jeong suspiciously but it was Woo Bin who spoke. "From anyone else that explanation would've been enough, but not from you. It's a little tough to believe that YOU didn't do anything."

Yi Jeong ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked at Ga Eul. She tried to convey it to him that she was sorry that they had landed in such hot soup but Jan Di's loud voice cut through the silent conversation.

"There is more to this story," Jan Di was saying to anyone who'd listen. "I feel it. If Ga Eul has a problem, she comes to me first. Why would she come to Yi Jeong? What's going on?"

Hunger, headache, annoyance and desperation was driving Ga Eul insane and she tried to rein in her knee-jerk reaction to try and explain once again, "Jan Di, there's nothing going on here. You have to believe me."

"I can always tell when you're lying Ga Eul, so don't lie to me," Jan Di barked.

Ga Eul's patience snapped. If there was one thing that she absolutely detested, it was being called a liar. "Have you ever thought Jan Di that I may have a life of my own and that I don't need to report my every waking hour to you?"

Instantly Ga Eul wished she could somehow take back her words for Jan Di appeared to diminish in front of her eyes.

"Yah, Ga Eul!" Jun Pyo screamed, apparently recovered from the previous assault. "Don't you talk to my Jan Di like that! Apologize!"

"Jun Pyo!" Yi Jeong cut in. "Don't talk to Ga Eul like that. She's going through some issues and she needs some time."

"Issues?" Jan Di's voice was dripping with concern, het previous slight forgotten. "What kind of issues? Ga Eul, are you alright?"

Ga Eul nodded, "I'm fine Jan Di, don't worry."

She walked up to her friend and peered into her face, "You don't look fine. You look pale and tired and… not good."

Jan Di reached to touch her face but Ga Eul backed up slightly, her nerves fraught, "Jan Di! Please! Stop. I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just pregnant."

Yi Jeong's face scrunched as a hush akin to one at a graveyard descended on the group. Very slowly, as if moving in freeze frames, Jan Di turned around bug eyed to stare at Yi Jeong. "You," she said accusatorily.

Woo Bin recovered from the shock just in time and stepped in between a fuming Jan Di and Yi Jeong. "Jan Di, calm down. We can't just assume that Yi Jeong is the father."

"Thanks Woo Bin but I am," Yi Jeong clarified. "That is indeed my child."

Once again the entire group fell silent.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Ji Hoo, ever the sane one, finally spoke.

Yi Jeong ran a hand through his hair, "Honestly, I don't know. I can't think."

Jae Kyung meanwhile walked over to Ga Eul and dragged her to a sofa. "What are you thinking?" She asked gently. "How far along are you?"

Ga Eul licked her lips, "Six weeks I think. I've not been to a doctor yet."

"Are you going to abort?" Jan Di asked with her usual bluntness.

Ga Eul blanched slightly but shook her head, "Never. I won't abort."

Jun Pyo looked at Yi Jeong and with an uncharacteristic calm said, "You have to take responsibility."

"Of course," Yi Jeong nodded.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Jan Di asked sarcastically. "Do you have any idea how tough life is for a single mother?"

"She need not be a single mother," Yi Jeong retorted, tired and annoyed at Jan Di's constant berating. "I'll marry her if she's ok with it."

Ga Eul's head snapped up, "What? No! I'm not marrying you, simply because I'm carrying your child."

He spun to face her angrily, "Really? So what do you intend to do? You can barely keep a roof on your head, how exactly do you intend to feed that baby?"

"I'll manage somehow but I won't marry you for this," Ga Eul stood up, her face livid. "We shouldn't get married just because we share a kid. That's a piss poor reason to do so."

"Besides," Woo Bin interjected. "Yi Jeong, you're forgetting, your parents would never let you marry her."

"Then I'm at my wits end as to what to do," Yi Jeong answered.

"There is an obvious solution that you both are overlooking," Ji Hoo supplied suddenly and everyone turned to face him.

"What's that?" Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo asked in unison.

"Yi Jeong can provide for Ga Eul's medical bills and the child."

"Brilliant!" Woo Bin exulted. "That's perfect!"

"I agree," Yi Jeong answered. "That's a great solution."

"No," Ga Eul said, her face scrunched up. "I can't take his money."

"Ga Eul," Jan Di spoke in the mildest tones since she had stepped into Yi Jeong's bungalow. "You're not thinking clearly. You won't be able to provide for the baby. It's not just now. You have to think about doctor's bills, schools, clothes, food and toys and everything else. How are you going to do all of that?"

A small sob escaped her lips as Ga Eul spoke shakily, "But if I take his money, won't I be a gold digger?" She placed a hand on her abdomen and continued. "This baby is mine. I'm responsible for it. I made a mistake and so I should pay for it."

"And I didn't?" Yi Jeong asked bitterly. "Are you saying that I don't have a claim on that child? He or she is not my responsibility? We both made a mistake, so why shouldn't we both be equally accountable?"

"Equal," Ga Eul said struck by a sudden inspiration. "That's it! This baby is ours, so we take equal responsibility. We split everything down the middle."

"Ga Eul that's not…," Yi Jeong began but she cut in. "Half or nothing. Take your pick."

Yi Jeong held his temples in his hand, his face scrunched. After a minute of tense silence, he said, "Fine. Half it is."

* * *

Sitting on a bench outside her apartment complex, Ga Eul put a trembling hand on her expanding belly. She was now about six month's pregnant. Moving was beginning to get tiresome. She was now constantly breathless and parts of her body had begun to hurt. There was a persistent ache in her back, her shins hurt mercilessly and her feet had begun to swell if she stood on them for long. True to his word, Yi Jeong had taken his share of responsibility. But none of them had quite foreseen the trouble that he'd have to go through because of that. His parents had come to know about it and to say that they were displeased was to put it mildly. His father had threatened to disinherit Yi Jeong from the family properties and his mother had cried for three straight days. Finally, after a long and decidedly ugly series of arguments, his parents and Yi Jeong had come to an uncomfortable compromise. Ga Eul and the baby were to be kept a secret from the world or Yi Jeong stood to lose everything. They had reluctantly agreed to provide for the two of them, but Yi Jeong's involvement would have to be minimal.

Yi Jeong had done all he could do with the crippling conditions that had been placed on him. Ga Eul's appointments with the OBGYN was scheduled on the sly with a doctor who had been treating the So family for years. He was the doctor who'd delivered Yi Jeong and his loyalty to the So clan was unimpeachable and he could be trusted to keep the secret. Yi Jeong had accompanied her to every visit and Ga Eul knew that he was doing so at a great personal risk.

She took a deep breath, trying to fill in her lungs with air which seemed to be perennially deprived of oxygen. That morning Yi Jeong had called her unexpectedly and told her to dress nicely and that he'd pick her up in the evening. Refusing to answer her queries he had only informed her that her dress would be arriving shortly. True to his word, a man had delivered a simple, pale blue number to her house. By now she had become used to him sending over odd items of clothing to her occasionally, especially now that her size had begun to enlarge. She had tried to refuse but he overrode her arguments with a very simple logic, rendering her incapable of any further argument. Ga Eul's lips twitched in a small smile as she remembered his sentence, 'We'd agreed to divide everything in half. But you're doing all the physical work. As a minor compensation, you will accept the occasional gift.'

Shortly afterward, a copper colored Aston Martin smoothly came to a halt in front of her and she frowned. Normally Yi Jeong kept a low key, choosing simple mid-size sedans, whenever he picked her up so as to not attract attention. Why on Earth had he chosen a car as stylish and flashy as this one? The door opened and he stepped out, dressed in a steel-grey suit. He flashed a small cordial smile and held out a hand.

"Hi," he said.

She placed her small hand into his and gave an acknowledging nod, "Hi."

He supported her as she stood up with a grunt. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, thanks. Where are we going?"

He led her to the car and helped her into it. Walking around the car, he settled into the passenger seat and instructed the driver to move. He pulled up the privacy screen and looked at Ga Eul. "We're going to the So mansion."

Her eyes widened, "What? Why?"

He sighed, "I'm tired Ga Eul. Tired of the stranglehold my parents have on me. I'm making an attempt to find some room to breathe."

Ga Eul nodded in understanding, "And what are you planning to do?"

"I'm hoping that when they see the obvious evidence of their grandchild, they'll ease up a little. Thus far, they've refused to even look at the ultrasound pictures of the baby."

Ga Eul placed a hand on her abdomen and sighed, "We've become more trouble for you than you can handle, isn't it?"

He clicked in annoyance, "Stop blaming yourself. Things would've come to this one way or the other. To them, I'm an investment that isn't giving the proper returns."

* * *

Yi Jeong helped Ga Eul out of the car. He had to admit that the dress he had chosen for her made her look very beautiful. Despite her obvious lethargy, pregnancy had given a gentle glow to her face. Ever since he had seen the first image of his baby in the ultrasound monitor, he had fallen in love. This child had become the focus of his life. Once in a while he wanted to break free of the noose that his parents had put around his neck by walking out on his family but he couldn't. He needed that money, now more so than ever. On her own meager income, Ga Eul would never be able to provide for their child. And while he handled the day to day activities of the museum, his father was still the CEO and therefore he still had to capitulate to his father's will. It had taken a great deal of convincing, but his parents had finally agreed to meet Ga Eul.

Ga Eul was going to be the mother of his child and that brought forth unprecedented sense of protectiveness. For some reason, his carnal lifestyle had come to a screeching halt and he didn't seem to mind. His life was now surrounded by his work, ensuring Ga Eul's safety and care and providing for her and his child. It was as if he had found a purpose to his life, although perusal of the said purpose came at a great personal cost.

He helped her up the stairs, placing a hand on the small of her back to support her excess weight. He noticed her becoming short of breath and paused half way through. It took them two stops to climb the length of the stairs of So mansion before they were in front of humongous wooden doors. With a small gesture he led her inside.

His parents were in the dining room. His father, So Hyun Sub was dressed in a black suit with a red scarf and sat at the head of the rectangular table. He was a man of medium height, lithely built and immaculately dressed. His rigid posture, his upright back and his slightly bowed head would've given people the impression that he was praying but Yi Jeong knew that to be untrue. Hyun Sub was merely playing his part of the indulgent father.

His mother, Kim Hye Jun sat on other end of the table, her face set in an inscrutable mask. She was a small woman, petite and tiny but that didn't make her insignificant in any way. Her patrician features, coupled with an indomitable personality made her stand out. She sat with her legs crossed and her fingers forming a steeple in front of her. She eyed Ga Eul much like a predator eyed a prey.

To an outsider theirs was a perfect marriage but one had to merely remove the veneer of politeness to expose the mockery that was the marriage of his parents. His father and mother had long since ceased to be a couple in almost all sense of the word, save legal. It served both their interests to stay married to each other and that was the reason they stayed together. Hyun Sub was an incorrigible philanderer and had never bothered to hide it from his wife. Hye Jun on the other hand, couldn't care less. She had categorically told her husband that he was free to sleep with whoever he wanted as long as he took care to do it outside the house and didn't drag the So name to the mire.

Yi Jeong helped Ga Eul on to a chair before pulling one for himself next to her.

* * *

"So you are Chu Ga Eul?" Hyun Sub said, running his eyes over her in a way that made Ga Eul feel extremely uncomfortable.

Brushing off the discomfort as nervousness, Ga Eul gave a faltering smile, "Yes sir."

"I can definitely see why Yi Jeong landed in this predicament," he said with a smile. Somewhere at the back of her mind, Ga Eul felt like she'd just been given a veiled insult.

"What is it that you do?" Hye Jun asked in very formal, polite tones.

"I'm a waitress and a freelance journalist," Ga Eul answered hesitantly.

She raised a perfectly shaped brow in an arch, "Oh."

That monosyllable answer made Ga Eul feel like she was an insignificant critter crawling on the floor. Apparently Yi Jeong too felt something was strange for he ventured forth, "She's really talented. You should see her writings."

One side of Hyun Sub's lip twisted in a derisive smirk, "She'd better be. I mean she wouldn't be able to continue waitressing for long, given her condition. She does need to have a source of income after all."

Hye Jun laughed, "But then she's already found a steady source of income right Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul blinked, "I'm sorry?"

She leaned on the table and said conversationally, "Tell me something Ga Eul, what else have you done to ensure your that you have a steady income? Is Yi Jeong the only one you've spread your legs for or are there other benefactors?"

"Omma!" Yi Jeong screamed but Ga Eul put a hand on him to silence him.

Ga Eul's cheeks took on a bright color as she stood up with as much dignity a six months pregnant woman could muster, "Yi Jeong thought that maybe if you see your grandchild growing, you would be pleased. Apparently he was wrong. Since insulting me is all that you wish to do, I'll take your leave. And be rest assured, I'm not showing my face to you ever again. Have a good evening."

Without waiting to see the impact her words had on his parents, Ga Eul waddled out of the So mansion with Yi Jeong close on her heels.


	5. Chapter 5

In the light of the recent, heartbreaking development for the Bumsso shippers, I decided to bring a double update to cheer you all up.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Little Sang Mi was cooing on the bed, happily turning over on her belly and flipping on her back. Ga Eul smiled slightly watching the beautiful child play by herself. Yi Jeong was originally supposed to pick her up after work but something had come up, causing a delay and now he was coming to her place instead. Shortly after storming out of the So mansion, life had taken a turn for the worse for her. She developed complications in her pregnancy and was advised to take bed rest. As a result she was forced to quit her job as a waitress. Unable to pay rent, she lost her tiny studio apartment. Although Yi Jeong had wanted to support her at the time, but Ga Eul couldn't accept it from him because she knew that doing so would land him into further trouble with his parents. She couldn't stifle him any further than what she'd done already. That's when Jan Di, Jae Kyung and the rest of the F4 had stepped up.

Citing that they were worried about her managing alone in the late stages of her pregnancy, Jae Kyung had brought Ga Eul into her and Woo Bin's house. Her friends and Yi Jeong supported her as she slowly became physically incapable of supporting herself. Finally, couple of months later, she delivered a beautiful baby girl in a private hospital under the care of So clan's doctor. As soon as she was able to, Ga Eul found a job at a club and moved out of her friend's house. She rented a small, one bedroom apartment in a seedy part of Seoul but that was all that she could afford. Still true to his word, Yi Jeong continued to pay half of her expenses and she had to admit that it was a welcome relief. She didn't even want to think what would've happened had he not supported her.

But despite it all, life as a single mother wasn't easy. She was consistently looked down upon and treated as an outcast. Sometimes men seemed to think that since she was an unwed mother, she was easy. Many tried to have a one night stand with her, but no one had ever wanted anything serious or long term with her.

The jingle of the doorbell snapped her out of her reverie. She scooped up Sang Mi and opened the door, expecting Yi Jeong but had to suppress a groan at seeing the person standing there. It was Go Su Hyun, a former co-worker who also happened to be a lesbian and had a huge crush on Ga Eul.

"GA EUL!" the girl screamed and bounded into the house. Her shoulder length hair had strands of electric blue interspersed through it. Loud make up with a cloying perfume that made Ga Eul gag were her staples. She bit back a sharp retort as Su Hyun plopped herself on a chair. With a silent sigh, she shut the door and walked over to another chair.

"Su Hyun," she said, not bothering to be formal. "What brings you here?"

The blue and black haired girl grinned, "I know you're off tomorrow, so I convinced my manager to schedule my off on tomorrow as well. That way we can spend the night together, some exclusive girl time."

Ga Eul mentally rolled her eyes, "Sorry but Yi Jeong is on his way. He should be here any minute."

Instantly Su Hyun's demeanor changed. "Yi Jeong. I don't know why you insist on talking to him."

Ga Eul's lips thinned, "He's Sang Mi's father. There is no way I'm depriving my daughter of her father."

"He's her father just by a happy chance," Su Hyun retorted. "If he loves Sang Mi so much, why doesn't he come out in the open and declare her as his daughter? He won't do that, will he? Because that means he'd have to take her responsibility and men don't do that. I mean he's such a coward, he doesn't even say his family name, lest we know who he really is. That's not love. Real love can only happen between women Ga Eul. You know, the way I love you."

Ga Eul was about to respond to that when the bell rang for a second time. She walked up to the door with Sang Mi on her lap and was glad to see Yi Jeong. His presence would ensure that Su Hyun would disappear soon. He stepped in and held out his hands for his daughter, who happily went to his lap. He was busy tickling the baby and didn't spot the fourth occupant of the room till she spoke.

"Yi Jeong- sshi."

He looked at her, his effervescent smile slipping from his face. "Su Hyun-sshi."

"Why are you here?" she asked with open hostility. "Why don't you just leave Ga Eul alone?"

"SU HYUN!" Ga Eul screamed.

Yi Jeong on the other hand simply raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was reporting in to you. Next time I'll prepare a proper time sheet with detailed explanations about my daily schedule."

Su Hyun stood up and looked at Ga Eul, "I don't know how you can tolerate his insolence towards your guests. I'm leaving!"

Ga Eul made no move to stop her. She waited till the door was slammed behind them before looking at him, "I'm so sorry about her rudeness."

"Never mind," he said easily and settled down on a chair.

She prepared coffee for both and settled on another chair, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah," he licked his lips. "We're opening a new wing in the museum this Saturday. I was hoping you could come."

Ga Eul looked at him quizzically, "Me? What will I do there?"

"Not much, you just have to smile and look pretty," he said playing with Sang Mi's fingers.

"But… won't it be odd? I mean your parents…"

"You'll be going there as friend of the F4," he elaborated. "Does that ease your anxiety?"

"A bit," she said. "I'll check with Tara if she can keep Sang Mi."

"Oh don't worry about her," Yi Jeong assured her. "Jun Pyo's baby sitter has agreed to take care of Sang Mi as well."

Ga Eul's lips twitched into a smile, "So you already made the arrangements even before you asked me?"

He grinned, "Well I knew Sang Mi would be your primary concern, I had to keep a solution ready for you."

"Fine, I'll come," she conceded with a nod of her head and her eyes fell on Sang Mi who was blissfully chewing on the lapels of Yi Jeong's Armani suit. Her eyes widened as she rushed over, "Oi Sang Mi! Stop that!"

Yi Jeong looked down and started to laugh, "Relax Ga Eul. It's fine."

"How is it fine? She's drooling all over your suit!"

He smiled tenderly and placed a kiss on her tiny head, "She has every right to ruin daddy's suits. Daddy doesn't mind."

Ga Eul couldn't help but smile, "She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"She does. She's my biggest weakness," Yi Jeong confessed unabashedly.

* * *

She looked breathtaking. The dress he had chosen for her was perfect. It was a white A-line satin dress that embraced her full figure with silky satin. The neck line was modest with just a hint of cleavage. Her creamy shoulders were exposed by the spaghetti straps and crystal embellishments accentuated her narrow waist. The back was deep with a string that ran criss-cross across mid-back. She had lost most of her pregnancy weight but motherhood had given her some lovely curves. Her hair was styled in layers and gathered to one side to show off the sexy details in the back. Jae Kyung had done her makeup, giving her eyes a smoky look. The natural pink of her lips was highlighted by the gloss. She had finished the look with a pair of crystal earrings, crystal bracelet and white high heels.

Yi Jeong was pleased with the final result, very pleased. She looked delectable to say the least and he momentarily felt the old attraction rear its head once again as his stomach did a lazy flip-flop. He shook his head, as if to shake off the feeling. What was he thinking? He couldn't afford to harbor any such thoughts for her. He walked over to her and his friends with a warm smile.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming."

Woo Bin slapped him on the back, "Any time. Congratulations."

He grinned, "Thanks. Make yourselves comfortable and look around. I'll come by later."

* * *

Ga Eul eyed the décor appreciatively. Being an art lover, she had been to the museum a couple of times and had always thought Woo Sung to be a place of beauty. The new gallery too matched up to the standards of the rest of the museum. It was a large hall that had a cupola dome which was styled like the sky replete with clouds. The street lamp like lights simulated a perpetual evening. The walls had a beige color with clay figurines and pots being the items on display. A large fountain two marble horses rearing their legs adorned the center. On the wall was the name of the gallery that was currently hidden behind curtains with a small, makeshift stage situated beneath it.

While she was mesmerized by the surroundings, she couldn't stop dreading the moment she came face to face with his parents. True she was there as a friend of the F4, but that was just a smoke-screen for the world. His parents knew who she was and what her relationship with Yi Jeong was.

And then there was Yi Jeong himself. His concern for her, his love for Sang Mi and all the sacrifices that he was making for them had begun to warm her heart. She didn't even know what she felt for him, but she knew that she had a soft spot for him. She had learned that she couldn't say no to him.

Some of her anxiety must've shown on her face because Ji Hoo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Relax. His parents won't create a scene in public."

She nodded and smiled. As the friends browsed through the gallery, one particular pot caught Ga Eul's attention and she bent down to study it closely. It was a simple pot, nothing compared to the extravagant designs of its peers, but what stood out was the intricate design. It had a narrow base, which flared upward for a while before narrowing again near the mouth. The pot was colored ash grey and had elevated, ash colored vines embedded on its body. Ga Eul peered down the pot and was very surprised to see the artist's name – 'So Yi Jeong.'

"I see you spotted it," his familiar voice washed over her.

She straightened and turned to look at him with a smile, "I didn't know you were a potter."

"Potter, sculptor, painter and occasionally a photographer as well," he added.

"Oh so you're seriously talented," she said.

He smirked lazily, "Yes, does that impress you?"

She burst out laughing, "Was that your attempt at flirting with me?"

He gave her a look of mock offence, "Ga Eul. My Casanova days weren't so far back that I need to make attempts at flirting. If I was flirting with you, you'd know."

She held up a hand conceding defeat, "Agreed. Beautiful piece by the way."

This time his smile was genuine, "Thank you. I have two more pieces on display."

"I'll surely see them," Ga Eul enthused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you tell the world that you manage the museum when there is so much more to you?" she was honestly puzzled.

He shook his head slightly, "All of those are just hobbies. My main job is the museum."

She shrugged, "From what I see, you're exceptionally talented. You should think of art as a career, that way, you at least get to do what you like. Getting sucked up in the administrative affairs of an institution as large as this, must be frustrating to say the least."

He didn't reply as a deeply contemplative look passed his face. Ga Eul was about to say something in the lines of his career being none of her business when he was called away by a harried looking man. Ga Eul watched his retreating back feeling a little guilty for being so rude. What he did with his professional life was his prerogative entirely and none of her concern. She had no right to tell him what he should be doing. Making a mental note to apologize to him later and walked on to browse through the rest of the display.

She was absorbed in reading the description of another pot that was made by Yi Jeong when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned and much to her dismay she saw that his mother, Kim Hye Jun was looking at her with a cold smile. She took a deep breath and with as much politeness as she could muster she bowed.

"So you did show up," she said in clipped a tone that was in complete contradiction with her expression.

"Yi Jeong called me," Ga Eul answered courteously.

"Of course he did," the older woman said cryptically. "Given the present _circumstances_, I knew you would come."

Ga Eul didn't know what to reply to that rather bizarre and somewhat loaded statement.

"I hope you enjoy your moment in the Sun," she said adjusting her sapphire bracelet in a show of boredom. "To be honest, I don't even know why Hyun Sub allowed this, but then," she shrugged her shoulder elegantly, "he's been known for his quirks."

Ga Eul had a feeling that somehow she was being put down, but having no idea what the woman was referring to, she didn't have an adequate response. At her silence she raised a brow and raked her eyes over her body with a smile that chilled Ga Eul to her bones. "Actually I think I have a shrewd idea as to what he must've been thinking, allowing Yi Jeong to cater to his little whimsy. I really hope you enjoy what's coming your way."

With a pat on her shoulder that would've looked filial to anyone else, but felt acrimonious to Ga Eul, Hye Jun walked away, leaving her feeling completely ill at ease.

* * *

Unknown to her, two pairs of eyes were following her very closely. The owner of one of them felt inordinately proud when she had stopped in front of another piece that he'd created. He was wrapping up his current conversation as fast and as politely as he could so that he could go up to her and ask what she thought of that particular item. But then someone else approached her and the first pair of eyes narrowed. He forgot his conversation as he saw the two women talk to each other, or to be more precise, he saw his mother talk and watched Ga Eul get increasingly uncomfortable. He knew that his mother's tongue was razor sharp and could neatly slice the unsuspecting.

Moments after the older woman's departure, he saw Ga Eul leave the gallery and step out. Without even bothering to excuse himself from his current companions, he followed her. He didn't notice the owner of second pair of eyes shadow her out of the gallery as well.

* * *

Someone else however had seen the two follow after the girl. Her slightly flared nostrils were the only indication of her anger. _That bitch!_ It wasn't enough that she had serenaded her son but now apparently her husband too desired her. Not that it surprised her - Hyun Sub never cared about how tacky the girls were. All that mattered to him was that she warmed his bed. Thus far Hye Jun had not concerned herself with which garage Hyun Sub parked his car in, but this time, it was a blow. This innocent looking vixen was eyeing the So fortunes. After enamoring and bearing Yi Jeong a bastard girl, she must've realized that Hyun Sub controlled the finances and that Yi Jeong's power was limited. Being with Yi Jeong must have shown her the comforts that wealth could provide and now, she'd set her sights higher and was moving on to the So patriarch. Well, the girl was in for a surprise for sure.

Hye Jun's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. Hyun Sub was incapable of any kind of loyalty. He would use her and throw her, just like he'd done with countless other women before her. The man could never stick to one woman. He had deserted her conjugal bed as soon as she'd conceived the obligatory So heir. The colossal failure of her plan was going to shatter that bitch. Crying she was going to come to Yi Jeong and that's when Hye Jun would play her master stroke, exposing her dalliance with his father. That would effectively release her son from her snares and she would finally sleep in peace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to wipe out the thoughts and turned her attention to the guests.

* * *

Yi Jeong found her staring at the night sky, her arms crossed. He took a couple of moments to watch her. From the angle he was seeing her, she looked almost ethereal. There was a small garden light near her foot that was illuminating her silhouette, making the white stand out against the dark background. But the light wasn't powerful enough, so a part of her was hidden in the shadows.

_I could look at her for hours._

The thought came from nowhere, scaring him from his reverie. He rubbed his fingers against his temple. He hadn't gotten laid in more than a year and this enforced celibacy was making him weird. He reasoned that Ga Eul was the only woman in his radar and that was the reason of his errant thoughts. He took a deep breath, controlled his insanity and walked over to her. She heard him approach and turned.

"What're you doing here?" he asked in softer tones than he had intended.

She smiled easily, "I just stepped out for some fresh air. I felt a little suffocated."

He let out a snort, "Yes, my mother has that effect on people. I saw her ambush you."

She laughed lightly, "No, it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"What did she say?"

Ga Eul shrugged, "Something about enjoying my moment in the Sun. I have no idea what she meant."

Yi Jeong knew exactly what she meant but he didn't want her to know – yet. So he smiled and said, "My mother loves her dramatics and eloquent dialogues. Don't pay much attention to her. Come in, I'm about to address the crowd."

He reached to pull her by her wrist but she pulled back. He looked at her with a frown, "Before we go, I have something to say."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was way out of line when I said that you should think about art as a career."

He shook his head, "Oh no. You don't have to apologize for anything. You weren't out of line at all. Forget about it. Come on."

This time she allowed him to drag her along. Neither of them noticed the person hiding in the shadows. Upon reaching the gallery he whispered to her to join their friends and excused himself to go on the stage. It was time.

* * *

Ga Eul stood in between Jan Di and Woo Bin, her eyes on fixed on the man dressed in a Taupe colored suit, with a smile on her face. He was now talking to someone, gesticulating with his fingers and she imagined he was making sure that everything went by without a hitch. Moments later he nodded to the man before turning to the stage. As he was climbing the stairs, his eyes met hers and his lips stretched into an easy smile. Once again Ga Eul was taken in by how similar his and Sang Mi's smiles were, with the only difference being that the later was toothless.

He walked over to the lectern and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for gracing the occasion with your august presence. The So family has been patrons of art for over a century and in the same vain, my great-great grandfather So Woo Sung, founded the prestigious museum almost a century ago. What had started as a modest display in one small room grew to such magnificence under the tutelage of my great grandfather, my grandfather and now my father So Hyun Sub. Today, I feel both humbled and extremely proud to make a contribution to this long and illustrious line of art bastions. This new gallery that I am introducing today is dedicated to contemporary potters ranging from professionals to amateurs."

"I have named this gallery after a very special person, someone who is not only a very good friend but also a pillar of strength and determination. This person has constantly been a source of inspiration and is an anchor for me. It gives me immense pleasure and honor to unveil this name and upon revealing, I would request the person to join me on the stage."

With that, he turned around and tugged a string on the wall. The curtains slithered apart and Ga Eul's eyes widened upon reading the large silver letters which declared that it was called 'The Autumn Gallery'. Yi Jeong walked back to the podium, looked straight at her and said, "Would you do me the honor of joining me on the stage?"

"Go!" Jan Di whispered fiercely and Ga Eul shook her head. Woo Bin gave her a gentle push towards the stage and Yi Jeong beckoned her with a tilt of his head. Trembling down to her toes, Ga Eul slowly walked up to the stage amidst vicious whispers. About hundred pairs of eyes were trained on her as she climbed up the few steps and made her way next to him. Cameras flashed, blinding Ga Eul. A gaggle of voices from the reporters swam up from below and she could make out snatches of phrases.

"Who is she?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Is she the future Mrs So Yi Jeong?"

He held up a hand to quell the questions, "No. She's not my girlfriend and not my future wife. She is a very good friend and someone I care about."

"Then why is the gallery named after her?"

He smiled, "This gallery is dedicated to pottery. To make a pot, the potter stamps on the clay, kneads it, shapes it and then puts it into the furnace, heating it to a temperature of 1300 C. Even after all of that, sometimes the pots aren't perfect and have to be broken. My friend here has been stepped on, kneaded and placed into the furnace by life, but she's withstood it all and emerged as a masterpiece of a pot. I for one couldn't think of a more befitting name for this gallery."

Ga Eul shuddered slightly, overwhelmed by the honor and complements that Yi Jeong was bestowing upon her. So overcome was she that she didn't even know that she was being spoken to. A nudge from Yi Jeong snapped her to reality. He flicked his eyes towards a reporter who was asking her, "How does it feel to be given such an honor miss?"

She licked her lips nervously. Yi Jeong squeezed her hand gently, encouraging her to speak. "It… it is an honor beyond my imagination. I ... I'm … I think I've been rendered speechless," she laughed uneasily.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed by in a haze for Ga Eul and she found herself answering all sorts of questions by the reporters. Some of them pretty standard like 'who was she?' 'How long has she known Yi Jeong for?' 'What was her relationship with him?' 'What did she do to get the gallery named after her?' And for some odd reason, one reporter wanted to know what her favorite movies were. All in all, it was a rather unique and somewhat unsettling experience which she wasn't keen on repeating, ever.

As the evening drew to a close, Yi Jeong gently guided her away from the crowd and out of the gallery.

"Come on, let me drop you home. We can pick Sang Mi up on the way."

She nodded and the two walked over to his car, his beloved bright, revolting orange Lotus Exige. She settled with a sigh and he started the engine. As the machine zoomed down the road, Ga Eul looked at him and asked the one thing she had wanted to ask all evening.

"Why?"

He smiled slightly, "For exactly the reasons I mentioned back there."

She looked at him wide eyed, "I… I don't …"

He put a hand on hers and gently squeezed it, "Don't. Compared to what you've given me, this is nothing."

"Yi Jeong…," she started gently but wasn't able to continue because of the rush of emotions that engulfed her.

He patted her hand gently with a smile and then removed it to concentrate on his driving. But for some reason the warmth didn't leave her, continuing to linger where his hand had touched her. She couldn't understand why her heart thudded in her chest so loudly that she feared it would burst out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ga Eul hefted the bag of groceries, trying to ignore the stabbing pain shooting up her arms. Her shins hurt from walking all the distance. On her way back from the grocery store, she'd missed the bus and was now forced to walk all the way home, a scenario she most certainly wasn't relishing. To add to her misery, thick, low-lying dark clouds were gathering in the sky and the wind was picking up speed, blowing dirt, dry leaves, paper and one persistent chocolate wrapper that just refused to get off of her.

The bags were getting heavier with each step and her arms felt like they were about to come off the sockets. The chocolate wrapper which was now lodged at the side of her neck was irritating her to no end and she kept trying unsuccessfully to use her shoulder to get it off. Then just because things weren't bad enough, little droplets started to fall on her.

"Oh for God's sake!" she cried out in frustration.

At that moment a car screeched to a halt next to her, surprising her a little. The back window rolled down and to Ga Eul's immense disbelief So Hyun Sub's face emerged from behind the tinted glass.

"Chu Ga Eul, need a lift?"

"Errm…," Ga Eul chewed the bottom of her lip, her mind and heart battling each other fiercely. Her mind said that she'd be wise to take the lift, she had quite a bit to go and the rain seemed to be increasing steadily. But her heart was warning her that she shouldn't get into the car.

"Get in Ga Eul," the man said. "I don't bite."

Ga Eul smiled weakly. Trusting her heart, she was about to thank him for the offer and politely decline but then the droplets started to get bigger and more frequent, deciding for Ga Eul. She walked to the car and Hyun Sub opened the door for her. Ga Eul settled on the seat next to him, trying to occupy as less space as was physically possible, keeping her grocery bags on her lap.

"What are you so scared of?"

She shook her head, wondering what to say, "I… umm…. I don't think I should be in the car…. Your wife…Yi Jeong." _Damnit! Come up with a coherent sentence Ga Eul!_

Beside her, Hyun Sub's lips curled in a humorless smirk. "What Yi Jeong and Hye Jun don't know can't hurt them."

Ga Eul gave a faltering smile, willing herself to calm down. There was no need for her to get so worked up. She took a couple of deep breaths to steady her mind when something struck her. Steeling herself she looked at the man sitting next to her, "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm following you."

Ga Eul blinked. "Excuse me?"

At her chagrined expression, Hyun Sub chuckled a little, "What? Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"I…" she shook her head. "I… Mr So, look, I don't know what is going on but I …"

"Ms Chu," Hyun Sub interrupted. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. You were obviously struggling, what with the heavy bags and this rain. I gave you the help you needed. Don't look any deeper into the matter. Now tell the driver which way to go."

A little uncomfortable about the way the man had easily dismissed her Ga Eul gave the driver some quick instructions. The remaining drive was spent in an awkward, uncomfortable silence. Finally, to Ga Eul's relief, the car halted in front of her apartment complex and she quickly shot out of the door.

"Thanks for the lift Mr So."

Without giving any acknowledgement of having heard her, Hyun Sub closed the door and the car zoomed off.

* * *

Yi Jeong was annoyed. How could he have been so stupid to have not foreseen this? He should've known that a gesture as grandiose as the one he'd made a few days ago would have some consequences. But for some reason, the thought had never occurred to him. Wrapped up in his own fool's paradise, he had forgotten about the world outside. All he had wanted was for Ga Eul to know how special she was for him. He had known that the press would be curious but he had honestly never wanted to make life difficult for her – something that he seemed to have an uncanny knack of.

There in front of his eyes he saw a disturbing scene play out again and again on the plasma screen. In large, 72 inch screen he saw Ga Eul carrying Sang Mi, hiding the baby with her body, running inside her apartment building. With a poorly suppressed thrill the reporter declared from the other half of the screen "The charismatic So heir So Yi Jeong, who recently unveiled a new wing in his museum told the world that the said wing was named The Autumn Gallery after a very special friend of his. Naturally speculations were rife as to who this mysterious woman is and why she is so special. We at Channel 7 have located the woman and now only we can tell you that she works as a freelance journalist and is a waitress. Interestingly, she is also the mother of a six months old baby girl. We don't yet know the identity of the father of the child. Here you can see Ms Chu ducking into an apartment building that we believe is her residence. We…"

Yi Jeong switched the TV off with a click of annoyance. His phone rang and he answered it, looking for something to do, "Hello!"

"Buddy," Woo Bin's voice floated through. "You're seeing this?"

"Yes," even to his own ears he sounded sullen.

"Jae Kyung is freaking out. She's telling me that if I don't get Ga Eul out of there now, she'll withhold sex and then I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Yi Jeong's face scrunched, "Ugh gross. Spare me the sordid details of your sex life and yes, get her and Sang Mi out of there. I was about to call you."

"Consider it done."

"Woo Bin," Yi Jeong said softly. "They'll stay at my place."

His declaration was met with silence. "Woo Bin, you still there?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

The other man sighed, "Yi Jeong, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? My daughter stays with me, what's so wrong about that?"

Woo Bin seemed to weigh his words before he spoke, "If it were just Sang Mi, I wouldn't have thought twice. She's your daughter and you have every right to want her to stay with you. But it's not just her. We have to think about Ga Eul as well. You named a museum wing after her. That's huge. People are going to question. Now you want her to move in with you? After that, no one will believe you that there's nothing going on between the two of you, even if scream it from rooftops. And even if all of that weren't a problem, we still have your parents to think about. They may have allowed you to name the gallery after her, but there's no way they'll let her move in with you."

"My parents don't control my life," Yi Jeong snapped.

"Perhaps. But they control the money that controls your life- money that the three of you now need, desperately if I may add."

Yi Jeong closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He knew Woo Bin was right. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Honestly though, I didn't expect this from you," his friend was saying.

"What?"

"By any chance were you possessed by Jun Pyo? What made you do something like that? How did you not see what was coming? This is not like you Yi Jeong!"

It was Yi Jeong's turn to sigh, "Yeah. It was stupid of me to have not anticipated this. But honestly, all I wanted was to show how grateful I'm and how much she means to me. I never wanted to make things difficult for her."

He could almost visualize Woo Bin shaking his head, "I know. I wish you'd run the idea by us once. We'd have dissuaded you from doing this. There are other ways of showing Ga Eul that you love her."

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes, "When will you and your wife stop with your matchmaking? Why don't you get it, I don't love her?"

"I think the damsel doth protests very much," Woo Bin said.

"Who's channeling Jun Pyo now?" Yi Jeong laughed. "It's 'the lady doth protest too much, methinks.'."

"Yeah well whatever, I'll call you once it's done. Nerd."

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"Bastard."

The two men laughed and disconnected the call.

* * *

Ga Eul sat on the chair, clutching on to Sang Mi tightly, shivering a little. The infant though was blissfully unaware of her mother's mental condition and was now busily examining the fabric of the chair, trying to pick up part of the design.

"Here," Jae Kyung handed her a cup of hot cocoa. "I'll hold her for a while."

Reluctantly Ga Eul let go of her daughter and curled her fingers around the drink. Woo Bin seemed to have caught on and leaned over to pat her knee reassuringly. "Relax. The media won't have a clue you're here."

"Is this how it is for you all Sunbae?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the cup of cocoa. "How can you live your life under such constant scrutiny?"

Jae Kyung looked up from her game of peek-a-boo with Sang Mi, "You get used to it after a while."

"Really?"

Woo Bin nodded in agreement, "I know it can be nerve wracking, and as impossible as it may seem now, all this will die down in a few days. All you have to do is lie low for the next couple of days. Stay here, enjoy a respite from your insane schedule and soon something else will happen and people will forget all about this. People's memory is very short."

Ga Eul shuddered at the memory. She had taken Sang Mi out for a stroll so that the kid could get some fresh air when she had suddenly been accosted by two people, one wielding a camera, another holding a mic. They had begun to rapidly ask questions about her and Sang Mi. Ga Eul stood stunned, unable to comprehend a proper reaction when suddenly, from the corner of her eyes, she saw the cameraman trying to focus on Sang Mi. Anger spurred her into action as she covered her daughter with one hand and shoved the camera man aside.

"Get off my daughter!" she screamed and had taken off running. For once, she was thankful that she had chosen to carry Sang Mi in a Bjorn and not a stroller. She had run into her apartment complex and had rushed into her house. Thankfully they had not been able to capture Sang Mi's face, nor had they been able to locate her exact apartment, but she knew that was just a matter of time. They knew the building she lived in, how long would it take for them to find out the exact apartment? For the first time she realized how beneficial it was to be friends with Song Woo Bin, the uncrowned king of Korean Mafia. He had called her to tell her to lock the front door, pack some stuff and be ready for a knock on her window.

Baffled by the instructions and shaken by the incident, Ga Eul had done exactly as told. She had barely finished throwing some essentials for Sang Mi into a bag when a knock sounded on her window. She cranked it open to find a black tuxedo wearing man step into the tiny apartment through the window. Looking as though he had done this a million times before, he courteously asked her if she needed help with packing. Ga Eul shook her head and proceeded to continue packing while the man waited patiently. After she'd packed for a few days, he told her to go to the window and instructed her to keep Sang Mi in the Bjorn.

Not knowing what to expect Ga Eul tentatively peered out of her window and almost fainted. There, resting against her window was a ladder.

She whirled around looking at the man bug-eyed "You expect me to climb down five floors using a ladder? While carrying a baby?"

"No madam," the man said in a calm voice. "You'll only have to go to the fourth floor. From there we'll use the fire exit."

"Why can't I use the fire-exit on this floor?"

In answer to that, the man brought out his Smart phone and showed her a snap of reporters waiting outside her apartment. She sighed. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

"I'll go first madam, so that I can catch you, should you be scared."

She nodded and watched as the man smoothly climbed out of the window and on to the ladder, while carrying her bag with him. She took more time because she had to worry about Sang Mi and it wasn't easy for her to get her legs around the ledge. The man helped her though and slowly she managed to get to the fourth floor where she had repeat her action of climbing through the window into the house of an elderly couple who for some reason were very happy to help her. Ga Eul noticed another black tuxedo clad man in their house and she didn't even want to know how they'd convinced the couple to help a complete stranger. She smiled apologetically and thanked them profusely before leaving their house. Finally using the fire exit, she was out of the building and into an unmarked car. The car took her someway and she was asked to change vehicles. She had to change four unmarked vehicles, each of them identical, before she finally managed to reach a house she had never seen before. She learned later that the cars had been changed so often to shake off any persistent followers, and that the house she was in now belonged to the Song family and was a highly guarded and secure location.

"I do look forward to relaxing for a couple of days," Ga Eul acknowledged. "But I have a feeling that my job won't be there for me when I return."

Woo Bin grinned, "Oh no. It will be there. I assure you. Yi Jeong will kill me if I didn't. Speaking of, he's on his way here. He has to dodge a few reporters himself, but are you up to seeing him now?"

She looked up confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung exchanged a quick look and Jae Kyung hurried to explain. "Given how shaken you are…," she trailed off, unable to find appropriate words.

Ga Eul smiled a little, "If I know Yi Jeong, he's freaking out about Sang Mi at the moment."

At that very moment, Yi Jeong walked into the room, followed closely by the rest of the gang. Jan Di was about to rush to Ga Eul but Jun Pyo held her back. Unmindful of everyone around, Yi Jeong walked over to Sang Mi and scooped her up into his lap, clutching her tightly. The infant was extremely happy to see her father and let out a delighted giggle, instantly dissipating the tension in the air. Ga Eul walked up to the two and Yi Jeong looked at her, his face taut with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Behind them, Woo Bin indicated that the three be left alone. Jan Di was extremely reluctant to leave her best friend, but Jun Pyo wasn't willing to listen and dragged his wife.

"I'm fine," Ga Eul answered. "Just a little shaken, that's all."

"Ga Eul, I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I didn't see this coming."

She tore her eyes from Sang Mi who was now playing with Yi Jeong's tie, "What on Earth are you apologizing for?"

Yi Jeong looked perplexed, "For bringing all of this to your doorstep. If I hadn't named that gallery after you or called you on to the stage, all this wouldn't have happened."

Ga Eul smiled a little, "Yes. I agree. But if not this, then something else would've happened. To be honest, I'm surprised that something like this hasn't happened earlier."

"What?"

She nodded and walked over to the chair she was occupying earlier. "Actually I've been waiting for something like this to happen ever since we decided to half Sang Mi's responsibility. Given who you are, your high profile life style, I always knew that something like this was going to happen. I thought I was prepared for it. But apparently, I wasn't. What's bothering me more is what happens now?"

* * *

She wasn't angry? How was she not angry? After everything that she'd been through, she should've been furious. How was she so calm? He shook his head and sat down on the space previously occupied by Woo Bin. "Ga Eul, I don't understand. How can you not be angry?"

She looked at him, "Do you want me to be angry?"

"Yes," he said vehemently. "You're not reacting normally and that's freaking me out. Are you in shock?"

Ga Eul sighed, "No Yi Jeong. I'm not in shock. I didn't like what happened, true. I was shocked for a bit, that's also true but no longer. I'm fine now. Most importantly, I don't blame you for all this."

"Why not?"

"Because Yi Jeong, what you did back there, it is the best thing anyone has done for me, ever. I will not begrudge you for something so wonderful."

If Yi Jeong hadn't been sitting at that moment, he'd have hugged her. He shook his head and ran a hand over Sang Mi's tiny back. "I can't bear the thought of those guys anywhere near her… or you for that matter. I keep thinking that I put my daughter I danger."

Ga Eul sighed, "Just stop feeling guilty Yi Jeong. I'm not blaming you, so you too need to stop blaming yourself. Is that clear? Woo Bin Sunbae told me to stay here for a few days, till such time as the furor dies. So you don't have to worry. He'll look after us."

Yi Jeong smiled, "I know. I'm so lucky that those guys have my back. Anyway, let's go. Jan Di is worried sick about you, the longer I keep you here, the more worked up she'll be."

He stood up and took a couple of steps only to realize that Ga Eul hadn't budged. He turned to look at her with a frown. She sat on the chair, head bowed, nervously fiddling her fingers. "Ga Eul? What's wrong?"

"Yi Jeong," she spoke in a barely audible voice. "C- can I… can I get a hug?"

Slowly his lips curved into a smile. He adjusted Sang Mi and he held out his other hand for her. Ga Eul flew into his arm and buried her head into his shoulder while he wrapped the hand around her and rested his cheek on her head. He felt her tremble slightly.

"I was so scared Yi Jeong. Carrying Sang Mi down that ladder… I was so afraid that she was going to fall," tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I … I was terrified. What if I couldn't save her Yi Jeong?"

"My brave little country bumpkin," he said softly. "You'll never let anything happen to her. I for one couldn't have asked for a better mother for my daughter."

Through her tears, Ga Eul smiled and stepped back. Instantly Yi Jeong felt deprived, like something very important had been taken away from him.

"There was something else I needed to tell you," Ga Eul's face was scrunched in concentration. "Something important. But for the world of me, I can't remember."

"So tell me when you remember it," He answered simply and put up a mischievous smile. "Now come on, wipe your tears. Unless you want Jan Di to spin-kick me for making you cry that is."

Despite herself, Ga Eul chuckled and wiped her tears. "Let's go. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

* * *

Jan Di was the first to run up to Ga Eul and hug her when they reached the dining room where everyone was waiting. "Ga Eul ah! How are you?"

"I'm fine Jan Di," she replied, hugging the other girl. "Just a little shaken."

"Oh God, I was so worried!" Jan Di took a step back and assessed her friend. "You were crying?"

Ga Eul sighed. She had never been able to hide anything from Jan Di. "A little. I was scared for Sang Mi."

The other girl threw an accusatory look at Yi Jeong, but mercifully stayed quiet. It was Woo Bin who spoke next. "Ga Eul is going to be staying here for a few days. But this place can get lonely, so anyone volunteering to stay here with her?"

"I could do it," Ji Hoo said unexpectedly. "Out of all of you, I'm the least conspicuous. Media kind of leaves me alone."

"That's a fantastic idea!" Jun Pyo yelled enthusiastically. "That way Jan Di won't insist on staying here."

"Shouldn't Jae Kyung be the obvious choice?" Yi Jeong interjected. "Seeing as this is her house."

Jae Kyung giggled, "Ji Hoo, promise Yi Jeong that you'll stay at least ten feet away from Ga Eul at all times."

Ga Eul blushed and Yi Jeong sputtered as Ji Hoo grinned widely, "I swear I won't come near her with a barge pole."

"That is NOT the point," Yi Jeong hollered.

"Then what is the point?" Woo Bin asked a little too innocently.

The potter opened and closed his mouth, "Never mind. It's useless trying to explain anything to you guys."

"Ga Eul, you're alright with Ji Hoo staying here, right?" Jan Di asked to which Ga Eul nodded. "I'll drop by as often as I can."

"We all will," Jae Kyung added. "And I'm pretty sure Yi Jeong is going to practically plant himself here anyway."

"No he won't," Ga Eul interjected. "Stop teasing him."

Woo Bin cleared his throat very pointedly, his eyes gleaming. Yi Jeong rolled his eyes and handed Sang Mi over to Ga Eul. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

* * *

Next morning Ga Eul woke up and stretched on the bed. Her eyes fell on Sang Mi sleeping next to her and she let out a small smile at the peaceful look on the baby's face. Very slowly, so as to not wake the little girl up, Ga Eul stepped off the bed. Curiously she distinctly remembered where she was and there was absolutely no confusion in her mind as to where she was. After freshening up, she moved into the dining room to find Ji Hoo sitting there, having a cup of coffee and reading something on his tablet. Sensing her he looked up and grinned, "Good morning Ga Eul."

"Good morning Sunbae."

"Coffee?"

She nodded and sat down on a bar stool. Shortly afterward, Ji Hoo handed her a cup. "Did you sleep well?"

Ga Eul sipped from the cup, "Oh this coffee is perfect. And yes, which is odd actually. I usually have a tough time falling asleep in new places. What about you?"

Ji Hoo grinned, "I can sleep just about anywhere. All I need is some place to sit."

Ga Eul laughed. "That's a gift I tell you. I wish I could do that."

"Indeed it is. I've been saved many of Jun Pyo's monologues because of that blessing."

Ga Eul chuckled at that.

"Can I ask you something Ga Eul?"

She frowned at the sudden change but nodded nonetheless.

Ji Hoo fingered the rim of his cup and carefully chose his words, "What happens when you get married?"

Ga Eul shrugged, "What happens? Nothing. I don't think I'm getting married, at least not any time in near future. I don't want to let just about any man near Sang Mi. I should trust him implicitly and know that he'll take care of her."

Ji Hoo nodded in understanding, "And what about Yi Jeong?"

"What about him?"

"Once he gets married, which he will, given that he's already thirty one and his parents would want an heir soon, I doubt his wife will allow him to provide for Sang Mi."

Ga Eul nodded, "I have thought about that, but I haven't quite been able to bring it up before him. But that's a choice he'll have to make. I can't do it for him."

After a period of comfortable silence Ga Eul asked, "What about you Sunbae? How long will you stay single?"

The musician shrugged, "I'm more than willing to settle down, but I need a girl for that."

"Don't tell me you never found a girl!"

He smiled amiably, "I did, once. But I was too late, she had already fallen for someone else."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But did you ever tell her about your feelings?"

He shook his head, "No. No one knows. Not even the F4."

Ga Eul's eyes widened at the realization that he'd just shared a big secret with her, "Thank you for trusting me enough to share something like this with me."

"Breakfast?" Ji Hoo asked and Ga Eul knew that he was not willing to tell anything more.


End file.
